The Day the Music Died
by 7dragons7
Summary: Because he had lost Prussia and Hungary when the wall fell, Russia goes after someone who is dear to them both as pay back.  abuse, Noncon/rape, Yaoi, blood, dark, angst,
1. Chapter 1

His fingers danced on the keys the melody could be heard throughout the house. Sadly, there wasn't a soul to listen to him play. His home was empty now. No one but himself lived in this grand place.

His lavender eyes slid closed. Hungary was gone. Everyone was. The only one that came to visit was Prussia… And that former nation hadn't come by in some time.

Roderich was fine with his solitude. So he told himself… Eventually he'd really feel that way. He was sure of it.

The Austrian sighed softly, as he continued to play, only slightly interested in his song now. He was more eager to finish the tune. Then perhaps a small meal, maybe even some cake. With coffee and cream on top of it… and then a book then bed. He nodded to himself. Yes. That sounded wonderful.

Violet eyes narrowed suddenly, but his fingers never stopped their journey on the keys. Someone was in this room with him. And it wasn't the Prussian. He tensed. Waiting. He took a breath. Then moved, sliding off the piano bench as a horrible mix of crunching and music came from his piano. He picked himself up, quickly turning to see the damage.

A pipe was embedded in the ivory keys of his piano. He followed the metal instrument to the man.

Russia…

"You got away!" the man sighed, pulling his pipe out of the crushed keys. Bits of ivory falling to the floor.

Roderich stood tall, brushing himself off. "What are you doing in my home, Ivan?"

The Russian sighed, as he walked around the black piano. His gloved fingers running along the smooth polished surface. "Ah.. You see… I've been thinking. For a long time now… And the more I thought about it. The angrier I got…" He looked up giving the Austrian a smile. His violet eyes shining. "Yes. I was so mad.. They left you see. My spoils of the war. It wasn't fair… Not fair. Not at all." The Russian raised his faucet pipe and smashed it into the piano. Damaging the instrument.

The Austrian flinched, a pained expression on his face.

"Whose fault… whose fault… many people to blame.. So many.. But~" The Russian laughed still smashing up the piano with his metal weapon. "There was one person that I am placing the blame on. You see.. If you hadn't existed they might've stayed with me.." A madness gleamed in the Russian's eyes as he paused in his battering of the piano to look at the man.

"What are you talking about?" Austria took a slight step back. He'd let Ivan take all his aggression out on his piano. That's fine… as long as it was just his piano.. Still, he looked at his battered masterpiece.. He had had that wonderful wooden music maker… for years..

"They cried you know. Hungary.."

Violets turned angrily onto Russia now.

"She cried. Cried your name in her sleep. Spit in my face when I cut up her pretty porcelain skin. Your name came up a lot. She compared us a lot." He laughed boyishly at the memories. "How great a man you are… but you gave her away. Gave her to me. Your former wife. What kind of man does that? You can't be so great, da."

"You left me with no choice!" Roderich hissed. Anger flaring up inside him. How dare this man speak to him about this.

"And then… Prussia.. Well.. He didn't cry. Not when I was around, but I know he did. I hate him. And love him. His eyes are so defiant. Full of hate. He cried for many things in his sleep. Germany quite often. But another name came up too. Roddy. That you, Roderich?" The Russian smashed his pipe into the keys again. Cracking them. Breaking them, insuring that they'd never play again. "Not fair! They left! They could've been part of me. One with Russia, da! But they left because of you. You who let them both go. Gave them away as if they were nothing!"

"That's not true!" he had never wanted to give Hungary away. Prussia either. Knowing the fates they would most likely meet on the other side. "We had no choice.." They really didn't. And when that wall finally came down…

He ran to Liz. He held her tight. Apologized. Over and over again. She looked battered. But far from broken. Her eyes as fiery as ever. She said it was okay. She never hated him for it. He still felt guilty. Never ending guilt.

And Gilbert… in a far worse state then Liz had been… but far from being broken. And Gilbert didn't hate him either for it. He'd have to hate his brother too for being sent with Russia. But it had been out of everyone's hands…

But guilt… he had no way for making up what had happened to Liz. For giving back all that had been lost to Gilbert.

"They're gone. I hold you responsible. And I will make you pay for taking what was mine.

Before he knew the Russian was in front of him and he was being thrown into his battered piano. The pain flooded through him as he sank to the floor.

Thunder rang outside. Shaking the house it was so loud.

The Austrian coughed, trying to get a handle on this situation. Ivan was not going to be giving that chance. He grabbed the man by his cravat pulling him up. The Russian gave the Austrian a wide grin. "Let's play, da!"

~x~x~x

"West! I'm home! Have you missed me? No, don't answer that, I know you have! I am awesome!" The albino said proudly, bounding from room to room as he spoke, looking for the blonde. Finally finding him in the study.

"Ost, you're home?" Blue eyes glanced at him for only a moment before returning to work.

Prussia looked at his younger brother with an unamused look. "Yeah. I've been saying I'm home since I got home.." The albino sighed, flopping onto the couch in the study.

"Good. I was going to call Roderich and yell at you."

"Roderich?"

"That's where you were, right?" The blonde slowly looked up, concern etched in his serious features.

Gilbert shook his head. "No. I was with Antonio and Francis the past two weeks… why?"

Ludwig now looked very distressed. "It's been raining in Austria for a week.."

"Eh?" Gilbert sat up. Nation avatars normally didn't effect the weather. Unless they were in really distressed or sick.

"I thought it was you upsetting Roderich… I just heard about it. Thunderstorms for a week straight..." Ludwig's brow was furrowed.

Gilbert in all his years had never upset Austria enough to change the weather.. Though, that would be awesome if he did that, he never had. And him and Roddy were on good.. Eh.. Fairly friendly terms.

They fought, Austria didn't approve of being tackled from behind while he screamed about an invasion of vital regions. And Austria didn't like it when Gilbert pressed random keys while he played the piano. Or licked all the frosting off his cakes in the fridge. Or left beer bottles and cans on the nice furniture. But Austria let him stay. And Gilbert liked being there…

The albino stood. What was causing the Austrian so much distress? "I'll go check on him."

The German frowned not sure if sending Gilbert would do any good, or just make things worse. "I don't know.."

"Well if not me, then who? Where are Roderich's friends? Where is that Penny pinching brat? Or That bitch Hungary?"

Germany shrugged sighing. "I don't know.."

"I'm going!" He turned, leaving the study.

"Be careful bruder.."

"Ja ja…"

~x~x~x~x

A week of rain was sure having it's effects on the city of Vienna. The streets were flooding. This city wasn't meant to take on the amounts of rain it was getting. Everything was waterlogged, this city hadn't seen the sun in a week. Lighting flashed across the sky as another roar of thunder followed close behind the flash.

"Jeez Roddy… what are you pmsing over..?" Gilbert sighed, at the house at last. A few lights were on. But nothing unusual so far. He raised his hand on to knock, when he noticed that the music room's light wasn't on. That was odd… He walked through the ruined and flooded garden that he watched the Austrian plant this spring and headed to the window he often climbed through. He pushed open the window, climbing inside. Hoping Roderich wouldn't make it rain even harder when he saw all the mud and water the Prussian was bringing in.

His foot stepped onto the floor, earning a crunch.

Crunch?

Lighting flashed lighting up the room for just a second. And it made Gilbert's heart stop.

The piano smashed. Smashed to bits. The keys battered and broken on the floor. The furniture turned over, paintings ripped from the walls. Destroyed. The Prussian pulled out his phone, flipping it open, using it as a mini flashlight. The crunch he learned, had been a part of the Austrian's violin. Just a part of it..

"The fuck…" He was on guard now. Something happened. Something bad. Really bad happened.

Completely in the house, he closed the window quietly. Quickly and quietly moving out of the music room. Where was Roderich?

A horse scream ripped through the house. And it turned the Gilbert's blood to ice. Roderich.

Then that laugh… That achingly familiar child like laugh, that made the Prussian want to vomit, and old wounds start to ache again.

Ivan… Ivan got Roderich…

For a week.. A week this had been happening. And not one person.. Not one friend came to the musician's aid. That bitch. Hungary should be here wielding her frying pan. Protecting Austria as she always had… and where was trigger happy Vash? Fucking useless all of them.

Prussia crept quietly through the hallway, that lead to the kitchen, where the Russian's voice was coming from. Trying to ignore the dark splotches on the floor and walls. The handprint in a dark color where Russia let it drag along the wall.

He peeked into the usually clean spotless kitchen.

There.. On the kitchen table in tattered blood stained garments… matted brown hair. Violet eyes. Lifeless. They looked dead. Roderich…

"I hate your eyes!" sighed the Russian. He was further in the kitchen. His back towards both of them. "I want to cut them out. You can still play music with no eyes right? Ahahah. I guess it doesn't matter. Your fingers are worthless… if they heal right.. Maybe you can play again. But that racket is so annoying.. I should make you deaf too… just in case.. Anything to stop that horrible noise."

Gilbert tore his eyes away, pressing his back to the hallway wall.. Holding down the rising bile, and pulled out his phone again quickly texting West. Help. He needed it. He'd be damned if he let the Russian do another thing to Austria.

Nations can't die. Well.. They can. But they don't stay dead. He had killed Arthur a couple of times back in their pirate days, and in turn, he had been killed once or twice. But unless something actually happens to your nation you don't die. Well. As old as he was he wasn't quite sure how it worked seeing as how he was a former nation… he shook his head closing his phone. Text sent. It didn't matter how it worked.

What to do? West would be a while…

"Gegrüßet seist du Maria, voll der… Gnade….Unser Herr ist mit dir.."

"What are you doing? Praying?" Russia laughed. His footsteps approaching.

Hail Mary… Ludwig, Roderich and himself had stopped praying long long ago. To many things that couldn't be unseen. To many things that shouldn't have happened that did. Roddy himself had been the first to give up in God. He didn't wear the black and silver crosses like he and his brother did. And they only wore their crosses out of habit.. Well.. Ludwig still might believe… maybe. But he'd be a damn liar if he said he didn't pray back when he was being tortured by Russia…

"Gesegnet bist du unter den Frauen, und gesegnet ist die Frucht deines Leibes,"

"Hurry up and finish!" sighed Ivan

Austria's soft voice whispering words he didn't believe in… Ivan broke something already quite breakable… what fun was there in that? How could you possibly get enjoyment out of that? Yeah. He loved to pick on Austria. Bringing him close to tears sometimes! And yeah, he wailed on that Priss back in the day. But that was then and this is now. And he felt guilty when he teased so much that it would make Roddy's eyes tear up. Or when he chased the man around the house and accidentally ended up hurting him. When he'd grab Roddy' vital regions and accidentally make Roddy cut himself on the knife he was wielding. (he'd only done that once. As, he realized after the fact it could have ended worst then just a cut finger) He had made sure to bandage up the cut, clean it and everything. And lots of apologies.

Prussia just couldn't fathom why Russia would go after Austria.

"Jesus… Heilige Maria, mutter gottes, bitte für uns sünder, jetzt und in der stunde unseres todes.. A-Amen."

"Amen," whispered Gilbert stepping carefully into the kitchen.

Russia had a knife just under a dull but scared violet eye. Russia's hand gripping bloody brown hair, tugging on it, forcing the head back. "Amen right! You're all done, da? You know, I'm surprised you still have a voice to say all that. But I'm glad you do. Your screams are so pretty. So. Make sure you scream nice and loud when I take out these awful eyes, da?"

Gilbert crept up to the Russian, glad the man's back was to him. Any wrong move would send the sharp blade right into Roderich's face. Planning his move as carefully as he could he swiftly grabbed the Russian's wrist, attempting to pull it back.

"Oh? What's this?" Violet eyes gleaming with madness glanced back at him. "Gilbert! How good to see you. I've missed you lots."

"Let go of him Ivan you sick fuck."

"Ah? Don't like it that I hurt your little aristocrat?" The Russian dropped his knife. "He was easy to break Gilbert. I did it in less then a day. Screams. Tears. All in the first few hours. I took everything from him. He's ruined. In many ways. It'll only be a matter of time before he becomes mine. I can't imagine you wasting your time with something so damaged. Hungary either. One day. When you've given up trying to fix him, I'll come back for him. And take him as my own. It's his payment for being the reason my toys left me." Ivan laughed childishly releasing Roderich. Stepping away "I'll be going now."

"Like hell you'll be going-" Gilbert snapped following the Russian. He'd rip that man to pieces. With his bare hands.

"I'm leaving.. But if you want to fight me we can. Then you and Austria can bleed to death together!"

Gilbert cursed, turning around but regrettably letting the Russian go. He couldn't leave. He went up to the table, surveying the damage done to the Austrian. The man was on his side now, curling up. His hands tucked into his chest. He reached out patting the blood stained hair. Frowning when he was flinched away from "It's okay Roddy.. It's over now." He looked down at the battered body with pity in his scarlet eyes. He knelt down hating to see tears in those violet eyes. He took one of Roderich's wrist looking over the battered hands. Broken. From the tips of the fingers to the wrist. He raised the battered hand to his lips, giving it a soft kiss. Wanting to give the musician hope. "You'll play again Roddy… something like this can't defeat you… You're fucking Austria! A classy undefeatable man!"

Violet eyes. So dulled. Broken. Not a speck of hope lay within their depths. Even when Austria sat at his feet defeated all those years ago. He had never seen eyes like that.

"Ost!"

Ludwig. He really had gotten here fast.. Gilbert didn't take his eyes off the Austrian. When the positions had been reversed not all that long ago. When he had stumbled out of Russia's clutches. He had woken up to see surprised violet eyes. And heard sincere words come from that man. "Welcome home, Gilbert." And then he backed away to let his brother talk to him. But just backed away. Roderich never left his side.

It had been in Austria's home he spent a good part of his days. Recovering mentally, as well as physically. That beautiful piano chasing away all the demons. How could you have nightmares when you were listening to the most beautiful music known to man?

He laid on Austria's couch in the music room just listening to him play for hours and hours. Not just the piano, sometimes he'd do the violin. And that was just as awesome.

Austria had looked after him. Taken care of him. All things he didn't have to do considering their past. Teasing Austria would never get old. He loved doing it. It's what also helped recover quicker, it had to have been. To see Austria flush and become upset over stupid things made Gilbert laugh and laugh. The very mention of Vital Regions made the man leave the room.

"Ost." Ludwig said softer, surveying the damage. Keeping his silence about what he saw. But his mouth was set in a firm set line. And Gilbert knew the man was pissed. "Who?"

"Russia.."

Ludwig began to tell him what needed to be done. And so on. Prussia faded in and out, nodding. His thoughts were elsewhere. Like how he'd gut Russia if he ever got his hands on the freak. But more importantly….. He needed to find a way to fix Austria… help him recover.

Austria helped him when he was at it's worst, he was determined to return the favor.

"Roddy…" his pale hand brushed the Austrian's cheek. Another flinch away. But it only fueled his determination to kill the Russian. As if he needed anymore reasons….

* * *

A/N

I'm a sick human being that needs my favorite characters to suffer. I felt a little Austria angst is just what the doctor ordered. (though, this will be a lot hehe)

I don't normally write things like this.. So I hope it's turned out okay. And as we go on, you'll learn more of what happened to Austria while in Russia's hands.

Thank for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Thank you to all the reviews. They made me happy. And most came when I was writing this new chapter. Made me feel good.

I do apologize for my grammar mistakes. And I appreciate getting caught on them and corrected. Especially when you're being specific. I can go a little comma crazy among other things. I try and catch myself, but I am only human. Again. Thank you. Long Authors note at the bottom, so I'll save my speeches for down there.

I do not own Hetaila and I don't make anything from this.

Warning - Torture scene.

x~x~x~x~

Chapter Two

"I brought some of his things…" The dark haired girl said softly. Her emerald eyes couldn't even meet his. And good! She should feel terrible about what happened. The Prussian took the suit case full of the Austrian's clothes without even a thanks. This was the least she could do. The very least.

He was about to shut the door on her when she decided to speak.

"May I see him?" Hungary asked meekly, holding the door, before he could slam it on her.

"Nein."

"Please."

"Nein."

"Gilbert.."

"No! He's sleeping!" The Prussian's eyes flashed at her. She had no right to ask to see him. "Maybe, if he still had someone living with him, he wouldn't have been hurt. Or hell, even an ex wife who gave a shit when the country had been underwater for a week."

"You bastard, you dare bring things like that up," her emerald eyes flashed dangerously.

"You left him."

"I had too!"

"Four hundred years-"

"I had too!"

"and you left him like he was nothing."

"You know very well-"

"This isn't about being Nations you dumb bitch!" He snapped, his hand slamming it against the door.

She froze, angry tears forming in her eyes. "Then what is it about?"

"Tsk." Scarlet eyes looked down at this woman with great distaste. "You're horrible. We're nation avatars. We live forever. Us. Each other is all we have. Love, should we find it with another nation, is god damn important!"

She shook her head, her expression was furious. "What the hell do you know about love, you warmongering brute? You act like it was my choice to leave him. I have to do what the higher ups command. The Austrian Hungarian Empire had to end. It was by their-"

"You think I don't know that?" Prussia snorted. "Even knowing your marriage had to end. You said nothing to him. Not even granting him the favor of mentioning it to him first. He found out at the meeting with those allied pricks that it was happening!"

Hungary bit her lip wanting an argue about this. She had been wrong. She knew it. Tears started to fall down her face. But she looked at the Prussian with hatred. "You know nothing."

"I know he fucking loved you. Not just as a Nation, but as a person." He remembered the music that had played when she had been there. And he remembered the music that had played when she left. Roderich loved her. It was something the Prussian had always kind of liked. Hungary was crazy and mean, but if you could find someone to spend this life time of eternity with. That was awesome. Even he had Gilbird. And Ludwig!

"Fuck you Gilbert, you know nothing of love. You're a monster. A blood thirsty monster with nothing left." She cried out, it wasn't often that the female nation used such vulgar language. But who was he to talk to her about this subject?

"I'd rather be that, then a heart devouring bitch, like you." And with that he slammed the door in her tear stained face. If he had it his way, she'd never see Roderich again. The Prussian took a deep breath trying to get his anger under control. One more. He breathed out again.

He grabbed the suitcase that the bitch had brought and dragged it up the stairs. Ludwig's dog's lifted their heads seeing who was approaching, going back to their naps when they saw it was only him. Gilbert grinned as they laid outside the spare bedroom. As if they knew the person tin heir needed to be protected, but not disturbed. Smart puppies. He bent down scratching them behind their ears before stepping into the bedroom quietly.

A still form on the bed. It made the Prussian worry. He had to always check and make sure the Austrian was still breathing. Which he was. Still sleeping though.

The Austrian was all bandaged up. His face mostly untouched by the Russian, a few bruises. But those were fading. From what he could see the neck still bore the hand shaped bruises. Were an angry Russian strangled him. Nothing else could be seen past the blankets and clothes. But the damage was extensive. Internal and external. And of course.. Mentally.

They had taken Roderich to the hospital after the rescue, and after a few days there, Gilbert had insisted that they take him back to Berlin. That it'd be safer and they could look after the Austrian better. Thankfully Ludwig had agreed, and here Roderich was in the spare room of their home. The one he usually stayed in when he visited.

All the musician did was sleep. He'd been here for days and Gilbert had only seen him wake up twice.

_Gilbert looked at the bandaged hands. "Will he ever play again?"_

_Ludwig sighed adding another blanket to the bed. "Hard to say.. The doctor said maybe.. Rehabilitation. Plus, we're nations. We heal from things quicker, and he has just as many centuries to learn to play again, as he had when he first started to play the piano." _

"_What if they don't heal right?"_

"_They will." His brother said matter of factly which on it's own gave the older brother some hope. _

_And then Gilbert waited. He sat in a chair by the bed and waited and waited. Watched as his brother came in and changed the Austrian's bandages. His scarlet eyes taking in every detail of the battered body. Placing the images in the back of his mind, so when he got his hands on that Russian he'd know where to hit, and give back everything tenfold. _

_And then Ludwig would leave, and he'd wait some more. _

_By the third night, Gilbert was worried. "West.. He's not waking up."_

"_It took a week for you to wake up when you came back to us, Ost." He said placing the covers back over the Austrian. _

"_But.." _

"_Here." The blonde placed a black case on the Prussian's lap. "This might help."_

_The Prussian's eyes widened in shock. "W-Where did you find this?" _

"_Around. It helped me when I was younger. And I think Roderich would appreciate it. Music is everything to him." With a very slight smile the younger German left the room. _

_The Prussian swallowed opening the case. There, shining at him, was his old flute. Damn. He hadn't played this thing in ages. He put the pieces together, making sure it lined up correctly. Pressing the keys, making sure they still worked. It's still looked to be in good shape. _

_He didn't know any fancy songs like the Austrian. He just knew what keys to hit to make something that sounded nice. He blew into the instrument starting a soft tune he knew. Something he taught himself and played for Ludwig. Scarlet eyes closed slightly, as he watched the sleeping Austrian. He hoped this helped. Roderich's piano always managed to make it's way into his dreams. Chased away the bad memories of Russia. Cleared his mind so nothing but the melody remained. He hoped this was doing the same for the Austrian. _

_He just played and played, the same melody over and over, afraid to really try anything else, in case bad notes and sounds would keep the battered man trapped in the darkness of sleep. And so he played, he didn't know how many hours passed, stopping only occasionally to take a swig of beer, and then resume his playing. _

_Slowly. Very slowly, violet eyes appeared from under dark lashes. Warm pools of lavender still lost in a dream. Sleep filled and unguarded. Scarlet's couldn't look away from the sight. But he wished he had. For reality was slowly taking over. And the warm pools, were becoming pale chunks of ice. Losing the warm sparkle and become hollow and lifeless. _

_They looked over at him for a moment. Narrowing slightly at the Prussian, not angrily narrowed. More of an analyzing type. Studying him carefully. _

_Gilbert ceased his playing at once, setting the flute in his lap. "H-Hey. How are you feeling?" He cursed himself for his stupid question. How are you feeling? Probably like shit. _

_The Austrian didn't answer. He seemed a bit lost at what to do with himself. He winced in pain as he brought a hand up, to perhaps grab his glasses. But his hand was useless it wouldn't be doing anything for a while. _

"_Here." He set the flute on the chair as he stood, grabbing the glasses and placing them carefully on Roderich's face. He also carefully sat the Austrian up, as that was also something he couldn't do on his own. He tried to be careful, not wanting to put the musician in anymore pain. He kind of failed as he heard a few moans of discomfort which he quickly apologized for. "There." Prussia said satisfied, grabbing his flute and sitting back down. "So… You're at Ludwig's place. We thought it'd be better if you stayed here for a bit. And yeah. So that's awesome. And yeah. We're going to get Hungary and Vash pick some of your stuff up. So.. That will also be awesome." _

_Austria nodded slightly at Gilbert's words, starring at his damaged hands which were sitting in his lap. "I didn't know you played," _

_So soft the Prussian almost didn't hear Austria speak. Scratchy from the week of torture, Gilbert assumed. He grabbed the glass of water on the nightstand holding it out for Roderich "Uh, yeah.. Kind of forgot myself," he laughed weakly answering Roderich. "West brought it.. Oh! Sorry." He had been waiting for the Austrian to take the cup, which he couldn't do. So instead the Prussian held the cup to the man's lips instead, pouring some into the Austrian's mouth. "Shit sorry." He cursed having poured to much in and pouring on Roderich rather then in. "Fuck," he cursed again getting up to grab a towel from the bathroom. Dabbing the water off Austria's front. "Sorry, I suck at this.. I'll get better." _

_Roderich only nodded slightly, his gaze still remained on his damaged hands. _

X~x~x~x~x

Gilbert opened the suitcase, pulling out the frilly shirts and ancient jackets. So old.. Why? Why still wear these? All the same Gilbert hung them out, not wanting the Austrian to fall into another comma like state when he saw his old as dinosaurs clothes still stuffed in a suit case.

Hungary had stuffed quite a few outfits in this suitcase. As well as toothbrush and hairbrush. A few books and CDs, classical Chopin and stuff. Specs might like to have some music when he sleeps. At least hear the music he can no longer make…

No. That he can't make right now.

Austria could still conduct! That's a positive. He never told the Austrian this, but he had gone and seen one of his concerts. Watched him conduct the orchestra. With such perfect grace. He was lost in the music… the way his hands moved… God like. It had to be. And then, his piano piece.

It was beautiful. He had originally gone there to poke fun, but he couldn't. It had been wonderful. He had always loved Roderich's music. He'd never tease. He'd never do anything that might make the man stop playing…for an extended amount of time…

Gilbert searched his room for an old CD player, at last uncovering it from a lot of mess and brought it back. Roddy should get an MP3 player like everyone else! He smirked, this man would never be up to date with technology, he still had records when everyone one else had Cds, then finally getting the Cds everyone else was already on MP3s.

The Prussian chuckled, plugging in the player, popping in the Chopin CD, and took a seat back in his chair, resting his feet on the edge of the bed and tilted his chair back. Gilbert yawned sleepily, listening to the piano melodies. It wasn't the same as Roderich playing.

The way the Austrian's hands danced across the keys. His eyes half shut sometimes, violet eyes hazy, lost in the melody. His body almost swaying with the tune he was producing. The slight upturn of his lips when he'd come to his favorite part. Or his brow furrowing lightly when a tricky part was coming up.

But he loved the way his violet eyes would snap to attention burning with the desire to kill when Gilbert reached out and poked a key while Roderich was playing. The musician would never stop playing. But his eyes promised a swift death to Gilbert should he try again. And he always did. He was never killed or given a swift death, just a sigh of exasperation. A bit disappointing really.

And he only did it because he could see sparks of the old Austria. The Austria who had been a warrior. Well, Austria had never been a great warrior. Never one to dirty his own hands. But. He had won Italy. Kicked France's ass. So he had to be decent.

Ah.. Those eyes had once held a fire. Even when they looked up at him. Defeated and broken, those eyes held fire. He loved them.

Where had that warrior gone? Hungary soften him up? Made a house husband out of the Austrian? Maybe.. WWI kicked the losing sides ass… maybe it had been then. When the world fell around them. So much lost. Hungary leaving Austria. Among a lot of other shit. France demanding so much from his brother.. The dying economy. Or maybe it was the second World War… when even more had been lost… Japan broken. He and Hungary in Russia's clutches.

God damn, he remembered that shitty day way to well. Blue eyes that were so broken. Apologizing over and over. Violet's. Shocked saddened violets. The aristocrat unable to say anything as he watched Hungary and him be led away.

Then forty years of hell.

Thank god for his brother and Roddy. That had been some hell. He'd never wish it upon anyone, and was thankful that it had been him who suffered and not West. Or god forbid Roderich.

Damn the world had changed. No longer was he the most bad ass pirate this world had ever seen. A plundering self proclaimed bad ass awesome pirate, to be more specific. No longer a knight. Fuck, not even a nation anymore. The little brats were taking over the world. America. Though, from what he heard, that little guy was in some deep shit with China. He didn't pay attention to the problems of others. Unless West mentioned it. He didn't care. It wasn't his problem anymore.

Nations in the Middle East attacking America and England? Well Fuck, read a history book and find out why that's a bad idea. Or ask Kiku first hand. Or them. If they hadn't tried to start shit with Alfred back in WWI well, the war would have ended a lot differently. Same with WWII. Dumb ass Kiku. Little Alfred had been more then happy with neutrality and wanted to stay out of, as he called it, "Whose dick was bigger contest of Europe,"

That's what it felt like sometimes. And you know what. They all learned that America had the biggest dick, and then bombed Kiku to bits with it.

It made Prussia laugh. So if those Middle East nations wanted to do stupid shit let them. Though, America was acting like a bit of a dumb ass. Though, he heard that it had been getting better since the new boss. But again, this was all from the grapevine. And once again. He didn't care.

He missed the old days. Him, Francis and Antonio… Arthur too. Gilbert sighed starring up at the ceiling. Memories, some hazy some clearer, flooded his mind, and he drifted off to the sounds of an unfamiliar piano, playing a song that he knew, but it wasn't the same. The wrong person was playing. The wrong piano. The wrong piano player… it was all wrong…

~x~x~x~x

"_Where are you?" Sang that horrible child like voice. _

_He panted, leaning against the hallway wall. Trying to catch his breath. Trying to breath quieter but he couldn't. He held his shoulder. Dislocated. Maybe even broken. He wasn't sure. All he knew was that it hurt. It hurt a lot. _

_He licked his lips. Slowing down his breathing now. Trying to be quiet. The house was silent. And he peered through the darkness, searching for any sign of the Russian. He took a step back. His footstep sounding far to loud. _

_His senses on edge. His ears straining for a sound over the pounding rain that was hitting the house. His nose waiting for the faintest hint of vodka. His eyes, looking for any movement. A flickering shadow. A tiny speck of light. _

_He took another step back. The floor board squeaked. And he silently cursed. But he still didn't hear anything. Another step. And another. His movements becoming bolder as he moved. At last reaching the stairs. His eyes straining as he peered through the hallway searching for the Russian. Nothing so far. _

_He took each step slowly. Hating each creek that the steps made. _

"_I'm sorry Roderich. I'm afraid upstairs is off limits,"_

_He looked fearfully to the top of the steps. A bolt of lightening flashed across the window at the top of the stairs, lighting up the figure that stood at the top most step. _

_Ivan. _

_The light faded and all that remained were two glowing violet eyes. _

_Panic. _

_Get away! He stepped back forgetting he was on the staircase. And he fell backwards. Down half the stairs. _

_He cursed in German, gasping for air. Trying to roll on his side. Crawl. He needed to at least crawl away. But his body wasn't moving. His head was pounding from the wooden step his skull had collided with. _

_**Step. **_

"_Silly Austrian." _

_**Step. **_

_Move he cried out to his body. Get away. Move!_

_**Step.**_

_He rolled onto his stomach. His back advising against doing such a thing. But he couldn't argue with his aching body right now. Taking a ragged breath he struggled onto his knees._

_**Step.**_

"_You make such ugly noise on your piano." _

_**Step**_

_Fear. It spread throughout his body and he found himself frozen. Frozen in place. Unable to move another inch_

_**Step.**_

_Could just the Russian's voice do that to him? _

_**Step. **_

_Move! He screamed in his head. _

_He fell back on his stomach. A boot smashing into his back, and he let out a cry of pain._

"_Ugly. Ugly music. It's so noisy and icky. I'm going to put an end to it. And just breaking that ugly instrument back there.. Not no.. you can always get another. I need to do something more permanent."_

_Hyperventilating. That's what he was doing. He couldn't think clearly. What? What was Prussia going to do to him? His breathes coming out in ragged desperate gasps for air. _

_His hands clawing at the stairs, trying to get away, though he knew it was hopeless. The Russian's other foot moved to his arm, trapping one of his arms under the toe of his boot. _

"_Now. To end the music forever." _

_A thud. _

_A crack. _

_And a scream ripping through his throat. And of course, Russia's laugh. Austria couldn't even look. He couldn't. The end of the Ivan's faucet pipe smashing into his hand. The bones cracking. Breaking. And the worst part was.._

_Another thud. _

_Another crack. _

_And another scream. Tears fell from his eyes. His hands. His hand that made music. Ruined. His screams becoming weaker and weaker, until he couldn't even feel his hand anymore. Just the most painful throbbing. He had stilled and gone silent. Tears had run dry. _

_This displeased Russia._

"_Other hand, da?" _

_And again. _

_The thud. _

_The crack. _

_The scream._

x~x~x~x~

Prussia jerked awake to the sound of screaming. "Fuck," he mumbled, leaping up and coming over to the Austrian. Screams ripping from the man's throat as he jerked away from an invisible attacker.

"Shh. Shh. Roddy. It's me. It's Prussia.. Gilbert." He placed his hands on each side of the Austrian's face. Needing those panicked lost violet eyes to look at him and relax. See him. And see that he was safe.

"Ost," Ludwig ran in. Concern etched in his features, looking for an attacker.

"Just a nightmare." mumbled the Prussian. He left one hand on Austria's cheek the other to try and restrain one of Roderich's hands before he ended up hurting himself more.

"Roddy.. Come on.. Snap out of it. Priss. Specs… It's just a nightmare.. Fuck, don't let that fucker Ivan get the best of you. You're Fucking Austria. You even have a town in Austria called Fucking. I want you to take me there one day. And I'll make so many stupid jokes that will piss you off. Come on Roddy." The Prussian licked his lips, thinking, racking his brain. An idea coming to him. He leaned in close to the thrashing man whispering softly into the Austrian's ear. "L-Land der Berge, Land am Strome, Land der Äcker, Land der Dome, Land der Hämmer, zukunftreich. Heimat bist du großer Söhne, Volk, begnadet für das Schöne, vielgerühmtes Österreich."

It was working. He breathed a sigh of relief as the body stilled under him. Softly he repeated the lines in Austria's ear. "vielgeliebtes Österreich," he whispered skipping to the last line of the song.

"Y-You,"

"Roddy." Scarlet eyes looked into distraught violets. Both hands cupping Roderich's face his thumbs brushing away the tears that were falling. "It was just a nightmare."

"Nein. Ein speicher."

Gilbert scowled, carefully lifting up the battered body, holding him tightly to his chest. Feeling him shake as more silent tears fell. And soundless sobs wracked his body. Her felt fingers twitch against his chest. Trying to wrap themselves in the fabric of his shirt, but unable to.

Scarlet's met blue in the darkness. Before the blonde retreated back to the comfort of his bedroom.

"Roddy. He will never hurt you again. You're safe. I promise." He nuzzled into dark brown hair. Holding Roderich tight. Not everyone was built for torture. And Gilbert truly wished the places were exchanged. He'd do another week with that Russian, if it meant that he was in this bed and Roderich was beside him, sitting in the chair. Playing his violin. And that the Austrian was safe. That he'd hear beautiful music from this man again.

He held the Austrian tightly until the shaking stopped. And he laid the Roderich back down on the bed, the Prussian laid beside him, holding the bandaged hands in his own. The Chopin Cd still playing. A song he didn't know, but he heard Roderich play it before. Raindrops? Teardrops? He heard Roderich play it just after World War One.. When Hungary left.

Regardless of the name, it didn't sound the same coming from a Cd and not his musician.

He sighed, sleep slowly coming to him once more. His scarlet eyes looked over the Austrian. Even while he slept, he looked distressed. "Einig laß in Brüderchören, Vaterland, dir Treue schwören, vielgeliebtes Österreich…" he leaned in brushing his lips gently against Roderich's cheek.

He waited for sleep to fully take him, hoping he didn't have to hear those terribly pained screams again tonight. Or ever again.

A/N

-Pardon me if my History is inaccurate.

After the end of WWI The Hungary and Austria empire was asked to end. Hungary was all for it. And all countries that were within Austrian Empire were given their independence (so to speak) The alliance of Hungary and Austria was almost four hundred years old. Going from when she was a maid in his house, not when they were married. The alliance (when they were married) started in 1882 and ended at the end of WWI in 1914. So. These two had been together for a long time. 1918 was the official collapse of the monarchy.

In Hetalia view of all of this. This must have been devastating for Roderich. Considering the history the two shared.

-After WWII Russia became the controlling power over what became known as the Eastern Block. It had both direct and indirect over: Czechoslovakia, Hungary, Poland, East Germany, Albania, Bulgaria and Romania. Again. For Ludwig and Roderich this must have been rough. Losing Hungary again. And Prussia gone. Not even a nation.

-It's true, and I like to point this out to the England's that I rp with (while I rp America) That if America hadn't won their independence I think our world would be a much different place. For who would have come to save the day in both wars?

America had no desire to join either World War and was more then happy to supply weapons to both sides.

Germany however did not feel this was okay. It can't be a World War if the whole world isn't fighting right? Their U-boats sank our ships. Killing thousands, one of the last straws was the sinking of the Lusitania. Which was a British Cruise ship going from Brittan to New York. Sinking a ship full of a thousand innocent people, a little over a hundred were Americans.

Another big reason was the Zimmerman Telegram. Which was basically trying to turn Mexico and America against each other, who were already on shaky terms due to the Spanish American war.

The list goes on, but these were some of the reasons. The US joined the war. Germany has no one to blame but himself.

-During WWII America was once again content to stay neutral. On December 7th 1941 The Japanese attacked Pearl Harbor. Sending the American's into war once more.

While I can't find anything on it, it's something that never left my head back in my high school history class.

One of the generals in Japan requested that they did not attack America and that they should let Sleeping Dragons Sleep. That attacking them would not end well for the Axis powers. His request was of course denied and the attack on Pearl Harbor led to the bombings in Japan.

Sadly names of General escape me. It's simply been to long since High School.

(If my History is inaccurate please correct me ))

-Prussia playing the flute. I was told by a friend he could, though I haven't read anything on it, I heard it's cannon. Just like Austria is a smoker and was once in a wheelchair. Though I can't find any sources I hear it's Cannon.. So… I'm saying he can play the flute. Though I doubt he can read music or do anything more then string notes together.

-Same goes for Roderich's violin. Fan artists loves to draw him with a violin. I think he's a man of just musical skill and can play anything he wants at anytime. Lord knows he's old enough to be a master of anything he chooses. While I have seen nothing to confirm that he plays the violin I'm happy to go along with the fact that he does.

-There is a town in Austria called Fucking. Awesome dirty jokes could be made if this wasn't such a serious fic.

-What Prussia is saying/singing to Austria would be the Austrain National Anthem. He sang the first part of the song and then the last few lines later on.

Land der Berge, Land am Strome,

Land der Äcker, Land der Dome,

Land der Hämmer, zukunftreich:

Heimat bist du großer Söhne,

Volk, begnadet für das Schöne,

vielgerühmtes Österreich.

Heiß umfehdet, wild umstritten,

liegst dem Erdteil du inmitten,

einem straken Herzen gleich.

Hast seit frühen Ahnentagen

hoher Sendung Last getragen,

vielgeprüftes Österreich.

Mutig in die neuen Zeiten,

frei und gläubig sieh uns schreiten,

arbeitsfroh und hoffnungsreich!

Einig laß in Brüderchören,

Vaterland, dir Treue schwören,

vielgeliebtes Österreich!

English Translation

Land of mountains, land of streams,

Land of fields, land of spires,

Land of hammers, with a rich future,

You are the home of great sons,

A nation blessed by its sense of beauty,

Highly praised Austria.

Strongly fought for, fiercely contested,

You are in the centre of the Continent

Like a strong heart,

You have borne since the earliest days

The burden of a high mission,

Much tried Austria.

Watch us striding free and believing,

With courage, into new eras,

Working cheerfully and full of hope,

In fraternal chorus let us take in unity

The oath of allegiance to you, our country,

Our much beloved Austria.

And you repeat each section once. If you've never heard Austria's Anthem I recommend listening to it. It's really pretty. Very.. Well Roderich.

-So why did Prussia sing the National Anthem of Austria? Well. As National Avatars I think lots of things effect them.

~Wars on their own lands probably kick their ass. That's blood being spilled on them.

~Civil wars probably tear the country apart mentally.

~Attacks on the country. America has to be sporting some bad scars from Pearl Harbor as well as one of our more recent attacks on the country. Japan probably suffers from the bombings. Burns perhaps.

~Economy. A bad one probably makes them sick.

And in turn. How they are effects their country. They do represent the nation

So. A nation in inner turmoil would probably have some kind of effect on it, no? So weather seems a good way to go.

So. I came up with the idea that certain things have to mean a lot to a country. The Eifel Tower to France . Big Ben to Arthur. White House, Statue of Liberty to Alfred. And so on and so on. Those are things that represent them. What else represents countries? National Anthems. I feel the sound of it would have to put them at ease, no? It's just a little thought of mine. Nothing more. I felt it was the perfect thing to snap Austria out of his panic attack.

-Nein. Ein speicher means No. A memory.

-Lastly. I love the chase of Austria and Prussia. The love hate, oil and water, opposites attract relationship. Their past and everything makes them a delicious pairing full of angst to get together and wonderful fluff once they get there. It's different from other I hate you relationships.

Prussia's stalking the Austrian is to a point where there has to be feelings. Getting Austria to believe him once he figures it out. Ah! It's gold!

However. Because of the way this fic is. I can't do that lovely chase. So sadly these characters will be a little OC. Austria will Need Prussia to help him through this. And Prussia will Want to be there, because of what he went through with Russia. He understands. And you can't be an ass to someone in this condition.

Because of this situation they will be able to bond, so there isn't really a chase, more of Prussia helping Austria through this trauma.

I hope you can understand are not to upset because of it. I love the chase! I do! This fic doesn't call for one, I'm afraid.

Long Authors Note is Long… Thank you for all the reviews and reads and alerts and favs. It makes me happy. And it means a lot. I hope I don't disappoint.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry this took so long, I got stuck. I had lots of ideas but the chapter I was working on wasn't going anywhere. So I scrapped it and moved on to the next idea. And things started to finally move along. The only downfall by doing that was that I don't think we'll have anymore Austria flashbacks after this one.

Speaking of Austria's flashbacks of the torture. His are in italics, But Roderich has flashbacks, in his flashback… yeah. So those are not in italics. It sounds confusing, but you'll get it when you get there.

This next flashback is also **NonCon**. Rape happens. So if you don't like, don't read.

* * *

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Gilbert's eyes flew open. The screams of terror and of pain. They ripped through the calm night air and sadly this wasn't the first time tonight. Gilbert held the thrashing terrified form to him tightly. Trying to pin Roderich's arms so he wouldn't harm his hands even more.

This was the third day of this. It wasn't getting better. And Gilbert had no idea what to do at this point. Whispering the anthem did work, but being jolted awake by terrified screams caught him off guard. And it was a anthem he had to struggle to remember.

Softly he whispered the national anthem into the Austrian's ear. His words were cut short by another loud scream, Roderich curling up against him. Trying to get into some kind of fetal position.

"Don't Ivan, please,"

The Prussian shook his head brushing away the tears that were falling from lifeless violet eyes. Wide open in a terror that only Roderich could see. "Come on Austria," he whispered rubbing the man's back. Trying to sooth him and comfort him. He went back to the anthem.

Slowly the words did there trick. The thrashing and shivering stopped. Just soft panting, and sniffling. Gilbert ran his hands through the dark hair. It was a bit dirty, sweaty from the panic attack the Austrian just had, but Gilbert didn't care. It was the one thing that helped the Austrian fall asleep.

He laid the Austrian back in place, Gilbert taking his usual place beside him. His fingers never ceasing their movements through the dark hair.

He hoped that that would be it for tonight. Then they could both rest in peace. "Dream of music Roddy… dream of art. Dream that you're in one of those pretty pictures you have hung up in your home. Or the ones you go admire in the museums. Dream of when your home used to be full of people. You had one of the greatest houses. Remember those days." Gilbert whispered softly. Hoping some of his whispers would make it through. That something besides nightmares would penetrate the Austrian's mind.

His own dreams slowly taking him away.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. "Come on in, West. Ya know you don't gotta knock."

The Prussian began playing his flute again something soft and soothing for the Austrian. Even though the Austrian was asleep, he hoped it kept the demons at bay, like Roderich did for him after he had gotten back from Russia…

"Buenos dies, mi amigo!" said a cheerful voice entering the room. Gilbert stopped playing and looked at the dark skinned man happily. "Tony!"

The Spaniard beamed and held out a basket full of tomatoes. "I came to visit!"

The albino chuckled taking the basket. It really had nothing but tomatoes in it… "What brings you here?"

"To see my dear ex wife of course~" Antonio lowered his voice tip toeing to the other side of the bed where the Austrian was sleeping.

"Ex-wife? Oh yeah, yeah. I sometimes forgot you two were married. You never talk about it much. You got regrets?"

Antonio smiled up at the Prussian, he was reaching out carefully brushing a tanned hand against the pale cheek of the Austrian. "In a way. I wish it had gone better sometimes. But I adore Romano and am glad I have him. Roderich was embarrassed about the whole thing. And he only saw it as business, which it was, just to keep France in line. Heh." Antonio, ran his fingers through the chestnut hair. Smiling at the memories. "You didn't come to our wedding. But it was very beautiful… White roses and lilacs that matched Roderich's eyes." Antonio's emerald eyes stayed fixed on the Austrian and a sad smile graced his lips. "But when that night came to consummate the marriage…"

The Prussian tilted his head to the side confused. When he, Tony and Francis got drunk together they swapped conquest stories. Tony said Austria was an awesome lay, but it was true that no details were given. Just that it was good.

"I laid him down on the bed, and he was shaking like a leaf. His face was all cute and flushed. It was adorable. But his eyes. They were so frightened. It was obviously his first time, and I couldn't do it."

"What?" Gilbert said louder then he meant to.

"Your first time should be amazing, star child." Antonio said softly giving Gilbert a wink. "Not something the bosses are forcing upon you. I always thought he'd give it up to Hungary. Someone he loved and cared about. I can tell he's still innocent though."

"What?" Gilbert said again quieter though.

"Well, aside from Hungary telling me that they never did anything, you can tell by the way he acts. It's nice to know that we have a nation that's the complete opposite of Francis." The Spaniard laughed softly. "And we all know you never actually claimed Austria's vital regions."

"Psssh. I totally could have if I wanted to… Still," The Prussian leaned back in his chair looking over Tony. "I can't believe you lied bout that."

"I never went into any gory details. It would have been embarrassing to him. But not consummating my marriage… I had to lie about it. But, yes. Roderich, as far as I know is untouched. So you should be very pleased about that Gilbert." Another wink.

"Psh. Whatever." The Prussian looked away, a light flush appearing on his pale skin.

Antonio laughed softly leaning over the Austrian to whisper in the sleeping man's ear. "There is a reason he hangs at your house all the time, right mi amigo?"

"I'm just bored." Huffed the Prussian. He stood scowling slightly. "I need to stretch my legs and take a leak. Will you watch him?"

"Of course, of course." Antonio waved Gilbert away. The Prussian grabbing the basket of tomatoes and went downstairs. "West!" he called out once in the kitchen. "Tony gave us an ungodly amount of tomatoes. Make Ita-chan turn them into pasta sauce!" The albino set the basket on the counter.

"Stop shouting inside," the blonde sighed, stepping into their kitchen. He eyed the red fruits warily and sighed.

"Kesesese, you'll never believe what Tony told me! It's crazy! I'm totally gonna rag on Roddy about it when he wakes up and is feeling better."

"Oh?" The younger brother said not really interested.

"Yeah! Roddy still has his V-card! Kesesese. That's hilarious. He's like my age. Isn't that crazy?" The Prussian watched his brother's brow furrow and his mouth form a thin line. He stopped his cackling. "Ooooh, West… if you still have your V-Card… I'm taking you to a brothel, and we'll push Roddy with us in a wheelchair. Don't make me ashamed of you…"

"No, that's not it…" Ludwig hesitated for a moment. "Did you read the charts from the hospital?"

"Nein? Should I?"

"Yes."

Gilbert looked at his brother confused for a moment. What did the hospital paperwork have to do with anything? "It's in your office, ja?"

Ludwig nodded, taking the basket of tomatoes and putting the fruits in a more convenient place. The Prussian hurried back up the stairs and into his brother's study. He found a folder laying right on the desk. He opened it up, seeing Roderich's name and the hospital he had been at. Blah blah blah… broken wrists. Hands. Fingers. Mhm. He knew that. Ribs. Ruptured organs. Scarlet eyes scanned the page suddenly stopping. He froze. Trying to make it register.

And then familiar screams ripped through the house's silence.

* * *

_He laid on top of his kitchen table. The cool wood felt nice against his skin. His sides were throbbing. That damn pipe had to have broken all his ribs… and his hands. He didn't even want to think about them. He'd try and move a finger and it would just give a painful throb. They were so swollen and didn't look like hands anymore. He couldn't stand the sight of them. _

_He'd never be able to play the piano again. Every night he could feel his body try and heal itself, and in the morning Ivan would break everything again. The only things that were in decent shape were his legs. The Russian liked watching him run around and try and get away. _

_He sighed as another clap of thunder roared over the house. The rain hadn't stopped since this began… how many day had passed? He lost count. It was always dark. _

_He heard the boots clack against the kitchen floor. More pain. More pain was coming. The Austrian attempted to curl up, knowing it would do no good. _

"_Austria~ Austria~ You're not looking so good anymore. Your skin is looking kind of grayish as of late. Maybe I'll stop hurting you and give you something more enjoyable, da?" _

_Roderich said nothing. He doubted Ivan really had anything enjoyable planned. His eyes widened slightly as he was forced onto off his side and onto his knees, his cheek still resting on the table. _

_Slowly he realized what was going to happen. And an all new sense of panic festered in him. He jerked away, trying to crawl off the table and escape. _

_The Russian wasn't letting him go anywhere. He felt a strong hand grab a fist full of his hair and without warning slam his head into the table. He was stunned in pain for a moment before he was finally able to focus on what was going on again. Cool air on skin that normally wasn't exposed…. _

_Mein Gott… he felt hot tears forming in the corner of his eyes. _

"_Wha?" The Russian laughed suddenly, poking at his entrance with one of his thick fingers. Not penetrating but all the same… "I can't believe it! After all your marriages. And all that Prussian's talk of taking you, I find you untouched. The Bad Touch Trio certainly doesn't seem to live up to their name, do they?" Ivan laughed a child like laugh. "And I thought Hungary was kind of slutty and into some kinky stuff. She seemed to be back in when she lived with me~ She didn't take you either. I always saw her as the man in your relationship, you know~" _

_He felt more tears fall from his eyes. Liz… He didn't want to believe that she was touched. His innocent flower._

"_I must be really lucky to have you all pure like, da?" Roderich cried out as the Russian's finger pushed into him, as much as he didn't want it to. It hurt. It hurt and burned. _

_He closed his eyes tight. Remembering Spain. Antonio. _

"Roderich, you're shaking like a leaf!" the Spaniard said softly running his fingers along the Austrian's cheek.

"I'm sorry, I just don't have experience in this sort of thing… But it's our duty. So let's get this over and done with. His glasses were off, and he had an arm over his eyes. His cheeks flushed.

"Una y hecho con?" The Spaniard said shocked. "No… no. Love making is not an over and done with sort of thing." He sighed softly, rolling off the Austrian. "No, no."

Violet eyes peeked out at him, relief shining in them for a moment. "No?"

"You are to innocent. You haven't experienced it with someone you love and care about. I can't take you…"

"But… There is obligation,"

"Not at all!" Antonio laughed. "I will not do this if you feel it's just business. Love making is passion. And we should do it as such!"

"Danke…" Roderich said softly, sitting up and redoing his cravat. "I do apologize…"

"Nothing to apologize for! Maybe I can make you warm up to me and we can do this properly!"

Roderich smiled slightly at the Spaniard. "Maybe…"

_The Austrian screamed out again as his entrance was being stretched by more intruders. It hurt and burned so bad. _

"_So tight so tight! You can't even take fingers without tearing!" The Russian said growing more and more irritated. "How useless. You'll never be able to take me. And this is taking to long. Slow, one by one, inch by inch. I just want to take what I want. Oh I know!" The Russian said happily. _

_Roderich felt a sick churning in his stomach. Whatever Ivan thought was a good idea probably wasn-_

_Everything in Austria's head stopped and was lost. The worst pain he had ever felt in his life was ripping through him. It felt as if his body was being ripped apart. He let out a terrible scream, his broken fingers clawing at the table only adding more pain to everything else._

_Something cold and thick had been shoved into his narrow passage. Ripping and tearing him apart. The cold was dulled by hot blood covering the tool being used on him. _

_Ivan's laughing only slightly registered. Roderich could only scream and scream. Tears falling and falling from his eyes. Ivan just shoving that pipe in and out of him. _

"Elizabeta."

"Yes Roderich." She looked up at him happily. Her jade eyes sparkling with happiness. She'd been by his side for years and years and now she was by his side in marriage.

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you." He felt her thin, but surprisingly strong arms wrap around him.

"Will you stay as pure as the flowers you wear in your hair? Forever and always?"

She looked at him surprised for a moment, and gave him a small smile. "Really? That's what you ask of me?"

"It is." he said softly, running a gloved hand against her cheek.

She shook her head still smiling at him. Almost as if she couldn't believe that he was asking for something so silly. "Yes. Yes Roderich, I will stay as pure as the flowers in my hair. Just for you."

"Danke. Danke Elizabeta."

"Of course, Roderich." She stood on her toes, pressing her lips against his gently.

_Soon enough a feeling of absolute numbness settled within in him. He could still feel pain, but it was far away. Only a passing thought that his body was in agony. _

"_Eh? Gone silent have you. The Russian reached for the curl at the top of his head. It was tugged on roughly, but of course nothing happened. His curl didn't work like the Italians. Russia pouted slightly, giving it one last tug before giving up. "Every time I think I've found something interesting about you, I find I am disappointed." Ivan sighed pulling out his pipe, and undoing his pants. "Might as well just get this over with. I'm growing bored of you. _

_Again. There was pain. But it never registered. He didn't have a voice to scream with at the moment. All his tears had long since dried up. _

_The Russian gripped his face icy violet met dead lilacs. "I hate your eyes… Tomorrow I will remove them. I'm growing bored with you. It seems no one cares enough about you to come to your aid. It's been raining none stop in Vienna for a week straight. A clear sign that one of us is in trouble, and not a soul shows up at your door step. And if even if someone did come now. Who would want you. You're ruined. Used. Disgusting. And the one thing you're good at is no longer something you can do. Do you think your hands will ever play again? A worthless nation. Austria is a pretty place. You were never someone who was worthy of her title. So plain and boring. Now ruined and worthless. Truly no longer worthy of the name of Austria." Ivan laughed child like and walked away. _

_Ivan's words repeated through his head. He had been told quite often how plain he was. That's why he wore glasses, to add something to his boring features… Austria was beautiful country. He never felt he fit all that his country stood for. _

_Russia took his hands from him. The hands that made music. Tomorrow he'd lose his eyes, that could see sheets of music. The notes and scales that made the melodies. He hoped that Russia would also take a screwdriver to his ear, and ruin his hearing. So he could no longer hear music or melodies. He wished Russia would crush Vienna with all the power of his Russian army and kill his heart, so he could finally die. _

_Sometime later, Ivan came back because he was bored and raped him again. Unfortunately his voice had found itself, and all he could do was scream while the Russian laughed. _

_

* * *

_

Gilbert bolted into the bedroom, the documents he had been reading just moments earlier, lay on the floor of his brother's study, forgotten.

Spain was holding the thrashing Austrian tightly in his arms. His expression pained, tears forming in the corners, but they did not fall from his emerald eyes. He was trying to sing a lullaby to the Austrian in Spanish but it wasn't working well.

The Prussian, was at the other side of the bed, gesturing for Antonio to lay Roderich down. Gilbert whispered the Austrian anthem, the usual ritual for when this happened. Emerald eyes looked over at Gilbert.

He could see the muscles twitching in a held back rage. The Prussian had a temper and he was about to lose it.

Antonio lowered his gaze. The Austrian's screams had been enough for him to decipher what had happened. He'd been at his fair share of tortures, giving and receiving. He knew what was done to people. "You can't go after him. It'll start a war."

"Tsk!" Gilbert snarled practically. His ruby eyes flashing in anger.

"What do you plan on doing?"

He didn't know. That's what he hated more then anything. He didn't know. The albino's face twisted into a pained expression of rage and sorrow. He ground his teeth together.

"It's unacceptable, Tony. I can take torture. Hungary could take it. You could take it, if it was you. Even Francis. But…" Roderich couldn't. Not Russia's torture. Not the taking of something like that. How do you recover from that? How do you help someone recover from that?

"Time." Antonio whispered softly, almost reading the albino's mind. "If you can't handle this then you need to hand Roderich off to Hungary…" The Prussian scoffed. "Because, if you do this and if you succeed in bringing him around, he'll cling to you. He'll cling to you tight. You'll be all he has. And, that comes with it's risks… You'll-"

"I'll need to love him."

The Spaniard nodded. "Si."

"I need to love him. And I need to prepare for the rejection from him too."

"Si."

The Prussian sighed sitting back in his chair. This was serious. He had to think about this.

"_Yoooo, Awsteeeahhh!" The Prussian,, grabbed the Austrian by the front of his jacket, his scarlet eyes gleaming. His sword at the Austrian's neck not enough force to break the man's skin, of course. "So how do you feel, having Silesia taken away from you by force?" He asked. "Ahahahaha! You're quite weak!" _

_Defiant violet eyes looked back at him. "Get your hands off of me," _

"_Get a painter in here!" The Prussian said jokingly to a few of his men, "We have to immortalize Austria's beaten face!" Austria's face turned pained and he looked away, embarrassed, humiliated. Defeated. _

Scarlet eyes focused on the defeated form in front of him now. Tony's words from earlier ringing in his ear. A reason why he was always at Roderich's house. Cause his was boring, of course. Plus, Roderich played awesome music. It made him forget all the shitty times in Russia. Made him fall back in time when he was even more awesome then he was now. Roderich's cooking was way better then West's. And West was amazing! That's why he was always around.

But if that was the only reason then why did he feel the need to antagonize the Austrian. Go out of his way to pick on and insult? To see the Austrian react to his teasing. See him flush in embarrassment or his eyes flash angrily. And sometimes he could get a small smile from the aristocrat.

"Well fuck." he said at last. Antonio looked at him smiling slightly, "Emotions suck,"

Ahahaha," Spain laughed warmly. "Well, you need to decide soon. Because the healing process will begin before you know it, and-"

"I'm not handing him over to Hungary!" The Prussian said definitely. "He's staying with me."

"But-"

"I'll fucking deal with the consequences, obviously."

Antonio looked at the Prussian warily. "I don't think you quite understand what you're getting yourself into…"

The Prussian shifted uneasily in his seat. "I'll figure it out. Roddy was there for me, when I got back. He played his violin and piano. And was by my bedside when West needed a break. I'd be the biggest dick ever if I didn't return the favor."

"Yes, but. You are you… You're like a-"

"I swear to God, Tony, if you compare me to a tomato I'll knock you out, right here."

The Spaniard smiled, and continued. "You are like a ripe tomato. It wasn't easy but you managed to become perfect. No weird chemicals where used on you, you fought off bugs and animals. And you look splendid! Now, Roderich, well he was grown in a green house. Fancy, I know. He had fancy chemicals and was always safe. Well, one day. The door was left open and all the outside elements got to him. He wasn't used to it. And he got really sick. Now he's on the verge of rotting away. It's going to take a lot of work, but you can save tomato Roderich, but you need to really put all your heart into it."

"Tony…" The Prussian sighed. "I got it, I didn't need you to explain it to me. I know why it's not the same. I was dealing with mostly physical pain and recovery. But I had my share of mental shit too. And Roderich's music truly helped me through it all. Look. I said I knew what I was getting into. And I do. I've been kicking and tormenting Austria for years, if I end up getting really screwed in the end, then it's just a shit load of what's Japan call it..? Oh, Caramel, coming back at me.

"Caramel?" Spain questioned.

"Yeah, caramel, you do bad things to someone, you get bad things done to you. Caramel."

The Spaniard nodded. "I see." He still had doubts. Especially when it wasn't his concern of Prussia becoming to attached to Austria and getting hurt. Austria would cling to him and need him. Roderich would probably end up loving and needing Gilbert more then anything. It was Tony's fear that Prussia could not return these feelings. And Austria would just end up getting worse.

"Gilbert." Both men looked down at the bed. Violet eyes slowly fluttered open. Warm pools of sleepy violet slowly losing their life and becoming dull and dead. The dead sort of violet Spain had seen earlier during the panic attack.

A bandaged hand reached out for the Prussian and Gilbert scooted off his chair onto the side of the bed in a second. He took the bandaged hand in his, his thumb running over the top of the broken hand gently.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

Tears fell past the dark lashes, the Austrian struggling to say he was fine. Prussia wiped them away without a word. His pale hand moving to run through the dark hair soothingly.

"We should probably get some real food in ya, ja?" The Prussian smiled sincerely, his scarlet eyes filled with what the Spaniard could only place as concern… and affection maybe? "How about cake?"

"C-Cake?" The Austrian asked, a spark of life appearing in those violet eyes. It only lasted a second, but it did appear.

"Yeah! West made some this morning. It's not as good as yours, but cake is cake, ja?"

"I'd love some cake…"

"Kesesesese, I thought you would!" he helped the Austrian sit up a little.

Spain smiled, standing up. It seemed that he really hand noting to worry about. He walked past the bed, ruffling the Prussian's hair as he left.

"Tony? You leaving?" Gilbert asked tearing his attention away from the Austrian for a moment.

"Si. Seems things are going to be just fine, eventually." He smiled warmly at the both of them. "Que te mejores pronto, Roderich. And Adios to the both of you." He gave them a wave and took his leave.

He had been worried, but seeing Gilbert leap into action like that, without even a thought or hesitation. Genuine feelings from the other. He had nothing to worry about it seemed. They would be fine.

It would just take time and work. Gilbert would be all right. The Spaniard had always assumed that the Prussian felt something towards the Austrian. While he wished it was under better circumstances, this in the end, would help them both. And while the other alternative would have been nice…them driving each other crazy to the point where someone eventually just got bent over the piano… Well… that could still happen~

Spain laughed softly. He'd couldn't wait to tell Romano that soon they would have someone to go on double dates with! His little Italian would be so happy!

* * *

A/N

In case you didn't know, Prussia was talking about Karma. But he kept calling caramel.

Once more thank you for all the reviews and sorry this took so long. And thanks for the corrections. I felt like one of those anime characters an arrow of fail stabbing me in the head ^^;;. But if it helps me get better, then I'm grateful to them. Just note that one thing I can't change is how I write. The style of it. I describe things in a certain way and it may seem a little weird to you, but it's how I've always done things. Sometimes people really like it, sometimes they don't. To each their own.

But I reread this a bunch of times, even let it sit for a day and came back to read it, hopefully there aren't to many mistakes .

This chapter was originally supposed to have Liechtenstein not Spain coming. All that Spain stuff, flashback of non con and all was supposed to be next chapter. But I just kept getting stuck. So I scrapped it. That's why the non con chapter came suddenly. I'm not terribly pleased that I couldn't stretch things out longer before that sequence. But it is what it is. I can move onto other things with the story now.

But I hope you enjoyed. Till next time


	4. Chapter 4

Prussia hummed to himself washing a few dishes. Roddy was eating again. He never ate much unless it was cake. But even cake was something. Sadly the Austrian's hands were useless, so Gilbert fed him.

He expected the uptight Aristocrat to flush embarrassed sputter and fight about such babying. But… he was disappointed. Roderich just sat there, opening his mouth when Gilbert held out the fork. With half closed eyes, dull violets starring at the other wall.

It was a sad sight.

On the plus side it was obvious that Roderich's ribs had healed. His breathing sounded much better. No longer hitched. Gilbert could sit him up and the other wouldn't be in any kind or pain.

"Ost," Ludwig greeted Gilbert when he entered the kitchen.

"West." The Prussian eyed his younger brother. "Why the suit? You gotta date?"

"G-8 meeting," The blonde grunted.

"Eh? I normally know about that stuff…"

"You've been busy with Roderich, you probably didn't remember I told you,"

Prussia frowned putting the plate in the dishwasher. Maybe… "G-8 meeting huh?" He turned around to face his brother an idea slowly forming. "I wanna go."

Ludwig gave him a suspicious look. "Why? This isn't a full meeting. Just eight of us. You can't come,"

"I got something I want to say at the meeting. I may not be a nation, but I want to go and speak to you guys." Gilbert insisted.

The German shook his head, doubting this very much. "If you have something you need to say, then wait till a World Meeting, they'll be more likely to liste-"

"This can't wait for a World Meeting!" Gilbert shouted. "Please, you guys are the big dogs. Please West!"

The blonde hesitated. "And what about Roderich?"

"I'll get Tony to look after him. Come on West!"

After several more minutes of arguing, the German finally agreed. But Gilbert had to hurry, or he'd be late.

Gilbert ran up the stairs and quickly changed into his Prussian blue uniform. Attaching the cross to his collar and dialing up Tony to beg him to come, who thankfully agreed with little argument. He'd be there as soon as he could, so hopefully the Austrian wouldn't be alone to long.

Ignoring his brother's calls for him he entered the Austrian's room next, looking down at the sleeping form. He carefully reached out to stroke the other's cheek. He regretted it as he soon as their skin touched. Roderich jerked away from the Prussian's hand, waking suddenly.

"Sorry Roddy… I didn't mean to wake you."

The Austrian sat up a bit looking over the Prussian for a moment. "Are you leaving?" concern laced in the words. Gilbert couldn't blame him for that.

"Ja, but only for a few hours. West is going to the G-8 meeting, and I need to go with, but Tony is coming to look after you. And all the crazies will be with West and me. You don't gotta worry."

The Austrian looked down at his bandaged hands. "Alright…"

"I promise, I will come back," he reassured the other.

The Austrian looked back up at him. Pale violet eyes void of any spark they used to have. It made the Prussian grind his teeth together in anger, and only strengthened his resolve about what he was going to do.

"I know…" Roderich said softly. "You always come back…"

The Prussian couldn't help but smirk proudly at that. "I do. Even when you don't want me to." He gently ruffled the other's messy hair, and turned to go. "Be back in a few hours. You rest, and I'll be back before you know it."

Roderich's words echoed through his head. He had pushed aside all memories from back then.

"_Where are you going?" _

_He stopped walking for a moment, glancing at the aristocrat. _

"_To accept my fate…"_

"_It's not you who should be getting punished." The Austrian was pissed. He'd been almost pleasant at the beginning. But locking the other in his room had been a necessity at a certain point. He couldn't trust West anymore. West's mind was gone. And the Austrian was going to get himself hurt. But… now it was all over. _

"_I'll take the punishment for West…" _

_The aristocrat stepped forward, just a tiny bit. "What… what are they going to do to you?" he asked softly. _

"_What have they already done… you mean…" he grinned, but it was forced. "They've abolished Prussia."_

_Violet eyes went wide. They had been fighting against one another for years and years. Austria couldn't imagine a world without Prussia. "W-what?" _

"_And now I'm getting shipped off to Russia…" _

"_I'll say something to the allied forces…"_

"_Don't bother, there is nothing you can do. You weren't a part of this, yet West and I dirtied up your land, made Austria something it shouldn't have been. We don't deserve you speaking for us." _

_Scarlets met wide worried violet eyes. For weeks and weeks on end the Austrian had done nothing but curse the two of them for what they had done. And here he was, now, gaining pity from those violet eyes. Pity he certainly didn't deserve. They had sinned. West and him. _

_He turned and stalked over to the aristocrat. "You ain't gonna cry are you, priss?" he teased. _

"_If I do, they wont be for you. There are far better people I can shed tears for, then the likes of you."_

"_You can say that again." he grinned sadly. "You take care of yourself." _

"_Don't talk like this is the end. You'll be back, wont you?"_

"_When have I ever left you alone?" _

"_I'll be sure to leave the music room window open then, and you best make good on that." _

_A true grin cut across the Prussian's face. "You do that specs."_

"_Shall I see you off?"_

_The Prussian turned on his heel, shaking his head. "Naaah. If you come, you'll probably start bawling. And that would be embarrassing." _

_But the Austrian was there anyway. He remembered looking back as Russia led him away. The allies all there. The proud hero, savior of another war. The beaten down but smug Englishman, Italy wasn't there, nor Japan or China. But France was… his friend signed his own death warrant and wouldn't even look him in the eye when he was being shipped off. His brother was there too. Still not all right in the head, not yet. And in the distance, Roderich. The only one with a glimmer of remorse. Of sadness. _

_And then the iron grip of Russia, pulling him along. There were others to collect, and a fate to accept. _

"Ost!"

"What?" The Prussian shook his head snapping out of day dreaming.

"Pay attention. You wanted an audience with them, so I'm giving it to you."

"Right. Thanks," the Prussian grinned happily. The German hesitated, his hand pressed against the oak doors of the meeting room, fighting the reasonable part within him. He knew this was a bad idea… he sighed, and pushed open the door seeing the other countries waiting for him.

"Germany~" sang the Italian.

"Potato bastard, you're keeping us waiting!"

"It's unusual for you to be late, Germany-san."

"Doesn't matter, I'm here! Hahahahaha, we should have started ages ago!"

"Wanker, shut up! Are we missing someone. One, two, three,"

"China is missing, da!"

"It's not China! I keep telling you that!"

"Why were you late, Germany-san?"

"Yeah! Why? Germany why? You're never late?"

"Bugger I lost count, One, two, three,"

"Maple…"

"It's China! I'm telling you!"

"Hon hon hon, Angleterre, everyone is here. You're going crazy in your old age~"

"AHAHAHAHA He called you old!"

"Frog! Bloody shut the hell up, and don't get me started on you, you fat ass wanker!"

"I am not fat!"

Prussia was lost and the squabbling, just sort of watching as they bickered, before shaking his head and looking over everyone.

"Everyone shut up." Ludwig shouted. "I know I am late. But let's get this meeting started already. My brother is here with me because he has something important to say. The sooner he says it, the sooner we can move on and take care of business. Understood?"

"Yes." they agreed.

The blonde took his seat, and gestured to his brother. "Gilbert. You have something to say?"

"Ja." He stepped forward, to the end of the table and looked over everyone. He didn't know how he'd win over everyone… England hated him. But, France was his friend, and his brother would agree, and then the Italy's of course. And Japan went with the majority. And that Canada… he assumed if he addressed the normally ignored nation… then he didn't have to worry.

He cleared his throat. "Right well… you guys are the big dogs here, so I wanted to go over something. Because, it isn't right. And I don't care if you are a part of this group. You can't just go around hurting people. And I think, consequences should be given out if you attack someone. I mean… you can't just go around hurting nation avatars."

Germany's blue eyes were narrowed. He was obviously pissed.

England's were narrowed as well. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Russia attacked Austria!"

The room was silent. "Russia did no such thing, Austria is fine."

"No. Listen you tea sipping tool. Ivan attacked Roderich. Unprovoked. Went into his house, wrecked the place, then wrecked him!"

The room was silent again.

"That's quite an accusation you're making about me, ex-nation Prussia." Milky violets looked at the Prussian. "Do you have any proof?"

"Proof?" Snorted the Prussian. "Roderich is walking proof! You beat the shit out of him! Tore apart his house!"

"He may be hurt, but you can't prove that it was me."

"Like hell! I saw you!"

"You're word against mine, without a shred of evidence. For all we know Roderich could have gotten lost in his own house and tumbled down the stairs. And with your grudge against me, you're setting me up for a crime I didn't commit. You could have trashed the house yourself. You are there often enough, da?"

The Prussian was furious. How dare Ivan try and twist this around. "I know it was you, and so does everyone else. Vash and Elizabeta and even Ludwig!" He looked to his brother, so did the rest of the table.

"Nein. I don't know that."

Gilbert had to take a step back at his younger brother's words. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't know who hurt Roderich. Only that you were missing then came back and found him like this, claiming that Russia did it."

"West! You think I did that to Roderich?" he asked hurt. He was so hurt by this.

"I'm not saying that…" Ludwig said softly. He was trying not to upset his brother more then he already had.

"Then what are you trying to say?" he snapped.

"I just don't see why Russia would attack Austria."

"To hurt me! It was to get back at me!"

"It's not always about you, comrade." Russia smirked.

"That doesn't make sense, Gilbert," Ludwig agreed. "It's your word and…"

The Prussian's hands curled into fists. So that's what it boiled down to this… "Because I'm not a Nation anymore… what I say isn't as good as what you say, huh?"

"Well, there is a reason, you're not a nation anymore, Gilbert." The smug Englishman said.

"You think I would do that sort of thing to Roddy, West?" he asked softly.

"I never said I thought you did that…"

It hurt. It hurt to be doubted. It hurt not to be a nation anymore and have all these idiots look down on him. "I would never do that to anyone! After all I've had to go through, I would never hurt someone like that! Go to hell, all of you!" He snapped, and turned away. He'd find a way. He would. He'd make Russia pay for what he had done.

"Bruder!" Ludwig's voice called after him.

No. Screw Ludwig. Fuck him and his fancy meetings.

He felt a strong hand grip his shoulder and turn him around.

"Get your hands off me West!" Ludwig clearly had other ideas. He pushed his brother against the wall, Gilbert letting out a soft cry at the sudden impact. He looked up at his brother, scarlet eyes narrowed and angry.

"I let you in that meeting, it didn't mean you get to make a spectacle of yourself, as usual. You can't just go in there accusing people. You don't have any proof. Your word and Roderich's word are worthless."

"Why! Why can't even Roddy say what happened!"

"Because everyone will believe you conditioned him to say just that. No one will deny what happened to Roderich, but no one will believe Russia did it. Not with you beside him."

Gilbert scowled. "That's Bullshit! Then Russian gets away with hurting someone like that? The fuck! What if he comes after Roderich again?"

Ludwig sighed releasing his grip on the other's shoulders and taking a small step back. "Why… why do you care?"

The Prussian blinked. "What?"

"Why are you doing this, why do you care?"

"Roderich is our friend… we should help him through this."

"I figured I'd be the one looking after him. But… is this some guilt trip you're having? Is this why your doing it?"

The Prussian bared his teeth and pushed the younger brother. "Mein gott! Why does there have to be some secret or double meaning behind everything? Why can't I do something, just to do it? I'm glad I'm not like you and the others!" He stormed away furious. His brother… not even his brother had his back. Where they just suppose to wait till Russia got bored and attacked again? He ground his teeth together. Fine. Then he'd wait. He'd protect the Austrian at all times. He'd never, Never let him be hurt again.

The ride home was long, but gave him plenty of time for him to burn through his anger. He was spent by the time he reached the door of his home, but his resolve was firm. Tony had already told him that he'd more then likely have to always be by the Austrian's side at the end of this.

Well that was something he was more then willing to commit to. He'd be like, a body guard. Roderich was sure to appreciate that. He marched up the stairs and pushed open the bedroom door. "Thanks Tony, I re-" he stopped. No Tony. No Roderich. The bed was empty… Scarlet eyes darted around the room, looking for them. "Tony!" He checked the bathroom. His brother's office. His own bedroom. "Roderich!"

Panic. That's all he could feel. Russia had gotten back before him. That had to be it. He bolted through the house stopping suddenly when he heard Tony's familiar laugh. He looked out the window to the backyard…

Antonio had taken Roderich outside…

The Prussian breathed a sigh of relief, and slid open the back door and stepped out.

Emerald green eyes caught sight of the Prussian, and he smiled slightly. "Here you are Roderich." He handed the aristocrat over a dozen lilac flowers. Unable to hold them the Austrian had to wrap his arms around the stems. "Haha" Tony laughed softly. They suit him, don't they Gilbert?"

The Austrian turned around to look at the Prussian, when he heard the other use his name. Tony must have gotten the other dressed. He was in his dark violet coat that was fluttering slightly in the spring breeze. Dark hair, not brushed back and styled like usual was also moving to the wind. The flowers that were being held onto were framing the pale face, almost perfectly. The only imperfection in the scene were the violet eyes that had lost their life and spark… but that could be easily overlooked at the moment.

Gilbert slowly stepped forward, not wanting to spook the other. He had seen this man many times, in all different states. His devilished state when the Prussian pushed him out of bed at the crack of dawn, and his just getting lost in a dream state as the Austrian dozed off in front of his fireplace, with a book resting in his lap. Gilbert had seen him victorious, and defeated. From his favorite place in the bushes he had seen Roderich look all alone, in a big house that no one visited. And the Prussian had seen him overwhelmed with to many people. He had seen the Austrian in love, and heartbroken. And, Gilbert had seen him broken. Was still seeing him broken. But, he had never seen the Austrian quite like this. So… as un-awesome as this was about to sound, so beautiful.

He had reached the other now and without a moments hesitation he wrapped his arms tightly around the other. Holding him tightly. There was a soft gasp in his ear, but no struggle. And it didn't matter that Roderich didn't embrace him back, he was holding the flowers after all. All that mattered was that he was allowed to hold the Austrian like this for the first time.

However this worked out… however Roderich felt by the end of it all. It didn't matter. He'd stay by the Austrian's side and protect him. As a friend or whatever else they might be. But as long as he was allowed to hold Roderich like this. As long as he could sit beside the Austrian and listen to the wonderful melodies he played, and he would play again. As long as he had that, then the rest didn't matter. It didn't matter at all.

He inhaled taking in the strong sent of lilacs. The warm body in his arms. The soft dark hair against his skin. He closed his eyes contently.

_Ich liebe dich, mein geliebter Österreich _

* * *

A/N

I have a lovely beta now, so hopefully this fic wont have anymore mistakes. I know that was turning people off.

My apologies for the lateness of this, but I do hope you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ost! Don't run with scissors!"

"Ja! Ja!" Gilbert called back not slowing his pace at all. He ran up the stairs the scissors in his hands waving wildly. He slid to a stop outside the Austrian's door and ran in jumping on the bed. "Roderich! Guess what!"

Suddenly jumping into the room was probably a very bad idea. The other nation had jumped in surprise and fear, he looked absolutely terrified. His violet eyes wide and fearful. He had just been so excited that he forgot. "Sorry… sorry," he said quickly setting the sharp instrument aside and cupping the other's face. "I didn't mean to scare you." Gilbert kissed the top of the Austrian's head gently. Apologizing once more. He brushed his fingers against Roderich's pale cheeks. So soft. His hair was soft. He always smelled of lilacs. Which… didn't seem possible because the German house held no products that would allow you to smell like that. It's like it was his natural sent.

"It's alright…" Roderich replied softly.

The Prussian smiled slightly. These past few weeks had gone by fairly quickly, to him at least. The nightmares hadn't stopped. But they were less violet. From the Prussian's experience they would never fully go away. He still had them occasionally and it had been a while since he had left Russia's clutches.

But he still slept beside the other every night helping him through the bad ones. Roderich ate a little more and talked a little more. But he was timid. Fearful of sudden movements and he hated to be touched. Unless Prussia was touching him. Only Prussia could.

Gilbert liked that very much. If Ludwig would suddenly reach out to touch the Austrian, Roderich would flinch away. Spain too. It was sad, but it made Gilbert somewhat happy too. Only he could be close to the other, though it was selfish, it made him happy.

He breathed in the smell of lilacs once more before sitting down in the bed. "So. Wanna know why I'm so excited?"

Roderich nodded slightly, watching the Prussian out of the corner of his eye.

Gilbert grinned widely. "I get to take the bandages off your hands! No more of that crap!"

Austria turned to give Gilbert his full attention. "Really?" he asked softly.

"Ja! With our awesome ability to heal faster and that your hands should be all patched up."

The smallest of smiles pulled at the other's lips. "That's wonderful news." he said softly.

"Ja! Damn right it is! So hold out your hands I'm going to take them off of you,"

Roderich nodded slightly, and turned in the bed a bit. He held out his bandaged hands in front of the other.

Gilbert stuck out his tongue slightly and poised the scissors ready to cut when he paused for a moment. "Uh… hey." he looked up at Roderich.

"Yes?"

"Don't be discouraged, kay? You're hands have been out of commission for a few months now. They're going to be stiff and clumsy. You'll have to give them time before you can do things you were once really good at…"

The Austrian closed his eyes and lowered his head. "I have held no expectations for what I'll be able to do once I reached this point… so do not worry,"

"Oh! But hey, that doesn't mean give up hope! Just give it time…" he smiled at the other even though he wasn't looking. He focused on his task once more. Carefully he snipped at the tightly bound bandages. With that done he carefully unwound the bandages from each finger and the rest of the other's hand.

He breathed out a small sigh when the first hand came free. Long thin fingers. Thin, but Gilbert knew their real power. They weren't as fragile as they seemed. They held no marks, which seemed miraculous considering the state they had been in. But their bodies were of the land. Nations could leave marks on other nations. When he had taken Austria's vital regions he had left a mark…

"This might feel a little uncomfortable, but I gotta do it," he slowly took the free hand and curled the fingers into fists and back out. They'd be stiff after being bound for so long. "You okay?" he asked concerned looking up at the other.

"Ja…" he said softly watching what the Prussian was doing carefully.

"They're going to be stiff… can you move them on your own?" he released the other's hand.

Gilbert watched carefully as the other struggled a bit to make a fist. "They certainly don't move like they used to," the Austrian said softly.

"It'll take time. Cheer up Priss, now gimmie your other hand, I'll undo the bandages on that one too."

Roderich nodded and they repeated what they had done.

Gilbert smiled proudly. "There! Now you're officially patched up!" On the outside that is… there were some wounds that would never heal completely. Some things taken that can never be returned…

"Ja… I guess I should go then. I've over stayed my welcome…"

"What? Nein! You don't have to go! I mean, you can stay for a while longer. West wont mind." The Prussian didn't want the Austrian to go. At least not back home alone… A thought occurred that maybe the Austrian was pushing away… returning to his home and the solitude. That wasn't how it was suppose to go… Roderich was supposed to need him.

"Very well. For a little longer, I suppose."

"Roderich… you can stay for as long as you need. Forever…if you want." He held the Austrian's hands tightly in his own.

Austria looked away closing his eyes as he did. "I couldn't do that…"

"You can!"

"I belong in my ruined home…"

Scarlet eyes went wide in understanding. "Roderich…" he cupped the Austrian's face and smiled. "You are Austria. You are beautiful and perfect. That goes for the land and the person."

Tears formed in violet eye. "But…I'm ruined."

"What? No… no you're not. Don't listen to that sick Russian. You are far from ruined." Gilbert sighed softly. This would not be such an easy fix. Hopefully it wouldn't scar the Austrian to badly. Losing a first time like that… It had scarred him pretty badly when he was in Russia. Though forty years of that… still it's not like his first time had been snatched away…

Austrian said nothing more. Just stared at his hands. The nails a bit chipped and overgrown. But other then being a bit to thin they looked just fine.

"Come downstairs. Hang out with West and me watch some TV with us." Roderich hesitated at the offer. He didn't come down much. Spain sometimes forced the other to come down and with some encouraging Gilbert could get him to come down too. But Roderich seemed to prefer to be locked up here, staring out the window at nothing. Reliving memories. Painful ones and good ones.

"I don't know…"

"Come on. Pleeeeease~"

Roderich let out a soft sigh. "Very well…"

Gilbert grinned throwing the covers off of the Austrian, and grabbed his robe. "Don't worry about getting dressed, just toss this on!"

The Austria from before would have huffed and puffed at the thought of going anywhere in a robe and pajamas, this one just nodded trying out his newly healed hands, gripping the fabric and putting it on. It made Gilbert a little sad but he kept on smiling for the Austrian.

"West!" Gilbert called as he led Roderich down the stairs. "West!"

"Ost…" Ludwig sighed, appearing at the foot of the stairs.

"Look look!" He waved one of Austria's hands at the blonde, once they had reached the bottom step. "Haven't ya missed these?"

Ludwig smiled slightly. "Ja. How are you feeling, Roderich?"

"Fine, thank you." Austria answered softly, stepping closer to the Prussian.

"With his hands better, does this mean he'll be leaving soon?" Germany asked.

Gilbert's scarlet eyes narrowed and he glared at his brother. "Nein. He can stay with us for as long as he likes."

Ludwig gave him a look, a look that said they were going to talk about this later. Apparently the German didn't agree that Austria could stay here forever…

The Prussian huffed, pulling Austria along gently to the living room. "Don't mind him. You can stay here for as long as you like. It's my house too."

"If it's a problem… I can go. It's quite alright. You two have done more then enough."

"Nein. You can stay. Really. I'd feel better if you stayed with us."

He suddenly stopped, feeling his arm being pulled. Roderich wasn't walking beside him anymore. He was looking into a room. A mostly unused room. Their music room. It was something Roderich requested when he had been forced to live with them. He asked to have a piano.

Gilbert suddenly beamed. "Wanna try it out?"

Roderich glanced at the other, gripping the Prussian's hand tightly. "I wont be very good…"

"Practice makes perfect Roddy." Without waiting for the other to respond, he pulled the Austrian into the room. Right up to the piano. "Sit and play me something. Just hearing you again, would be awesome!"

Austria smiled slightly at the other's words. "You will regret those words when you hear me play…"

"Nein! I will not! Sit and play for the awesome me!"

Hesitantly the other sat at the bench his fingers poised for playing. He swallowed nervously remembering the words that had been hissed into his ear. How much his playing was hated. His fingers smashed into the floor… Roderich quickly pulled back his hands… "I-I can't…"

Prussia frowned slightly and took a seat beside the musician. "Ja. You can. Don't be afraid… he's not here. Play all you want…" Gilbert gently grabbed the other's hand, placing it on the ivory keys. "Play."

Roderich licked his lips moving his other hand to join the other. His finger tips brushing the tops of the keys. "What should I play?"

"Something simple, since you just got your hands back… but something pretty. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star…"

The Austrian laughed softly, and glanced at the other. "Alright… I'll try… back to basics…"

Gilbert nodded, watching the fingers struggle to move along the piano. Struggling to hit keys and play the simple song. It would just take time. They were still stiff… not used to making the quick movements that were required. And even though the song was choppy, and bad notes were hit. Gilbert had never heard anything so lovely.

* * *

A week later he was afraid to say he wasn't quite feeling the same…

"He's not getting any better." Germany growled one morning.

Prussia smiled weakly, cringing at another bad note. "He is… this is gonna take time West. His hands-"

"I understand that. Can't he batter on the piano at his own house?" "Yeah… but I… I don't want to send him back there. What if Russia comes back? I will not allow that to happen to him again!"

"Not this again…"

The albino snarled. "You know it's true! Dammit West, believe me. Anyway, we can't send him back… not yet… he's just-"

"He's got to go. He's been here long enough. He's all healed there is no reason for him to stay."

"It's safer here… and he's not even a bother!"

"My ears would beg to differ."

"He's getting better!"

"He really isn't."

"His hands were smashed to bits! You don't just magically get better at doing shit after this!"

"Ost…"

"Nein!" The Prussian slammed his beer can on the counter. "How long did it take me to get better after the wall fell."

"Ost…"

"How long!"

Germany didn't say anything. "A while…"

"It didn't happen over night. Or after a week. Or a month. Or three months. It took a really long time! And even after everything was healed, I still wasn't better. But you and Roddy were there for me. You didn't treat me like a burden. I knew I was one, but I was never treated like one. Roddy let me crawl into his house through the window, and crash on one of his couches… and I'd wake up in the morning with a blanket over me. He'd play me music, let me eat his food. Even when I was healthy I was allowed to do those things. Now… it's kinda frowned upon… but-" "The situations are not the same."

"How the hell are they not the same?"

"I beg your pardon." a quiet voice cut in.

Gilbert's eyes went wide, and he noted his brother had paled. They both turned to the entrance of the kitchen. "Roddy…" Gilbert stepped forward. When had he stopped playing? How much had he heard?

"Ludwig. I shall depart from your home. You have my thanks for taking me in for as long as you have. I am sorry to have been so much trouble. I shall return home. Thank you, Ludwig… Gilbert." He bowed his head slightly, and departed from the kitchen

The Prussian tossed his brother a furious look and followed the aristocrat. "Roderich, wait!" He easily caught up with the other, and reached for his arm. He hated the flinch that followed, but he needed the other to stop. "Roderich, you don't need to go… stay…"

"I do not wish to become an unwelcome house guest, and that has what I have become… I will go home. The place… is probably a mess. And…" Austria looked away, trying to pull out of the other's grasp.

"You can't go back… what if…" Prussia didn't want to finish that sentence.

"Yes well…"

"Yes well, nothing! I can't let you go back. Not yet…" Gilbert furrowed his brow trying to think of something… "I'll go with you. I'll stay with you and keep you safe…"

Roderich slowly looked back at the other. "Y-You'd do that?"

The albino found the other's answer, very curious. Roderich seemed to always be trying to pull away… was it all an act? Did Austria really want him around? To embarrassed and proud to ask him to stay… to scared of the rejection…

"_Everyone leaves eventually…" _

Roderich had said that to him one night. When Hungary had left him after the fall of his empire. His house had once been so big had eventually become empty. The girl that he had treated like a queen was gone without a look back at all they had. Don't let anyone in, because they just end up leaving. Even he was guilty. When they had shared a home for those brief years. Not bound by anything but friendship. Not bound by anything but their common goal of keeping Denmark from moving forward… And even more recently. Slinking in the aristocrat's home, slinking out at night. Leaving the musician to wake up to an empty home… without a word of warning.

No one could be trusted. Everyone leaves eventually… play music to chase out the heavy silence….

"I'd stay with you, for as long as you'd want me to. To keep you safe." He'd promise it, if it would make Austria believe him… but he knew it wouldn't. He had to prove it. It was just that simple.

Austria turned to face him completely. "I'd… like that very much, if you were willing to do that for me… it'd be much safer with you around… I could be at ease…"

Prussia smiled happily, gently pulling the other towards him. Wrapping his arms around the smaller man. "I am very willing."

"Ost."

Prussia glanced back to look at his brother. Very aware of the Austrian's fingers curling in the fabric of his shirt. "West?"

"This weakened, is the world meeting. We'll all go together, and then you leave with Austria, back to Vienna after."

Prussia nodded, rubbing the other's back gently. "I can go to the meeting?"

"I thought you'd just be going, allowed or not allowed… Russia will be there…"

He stiffened, and felt a violent shudder run through Austrian's body. "Yeah… I'll be there…"

If Russia was there… he couldn't possibly let Austria go alone. Meeting your attacker for the first time since then… it was not a good feeling.

The Prussian rested his chin on the Austrian's head. The soft brown hair against his skin, the one curl poking him in the cheek. This weekend… perhaps he could get everyone to see that Russia really did harm Austria. He wasn't making it up… he'd get them to see…

* * *

A/N Late update is late. I lost my muse. She went off and died somewhere. So I found this thing called Hetaoni and fell in love with it. It resurrected my muse and I've been working on updating everything. :D yay! Thank you for all the reviews. I read them all and love them, but I am horrid at replying to them. Just to let you know each one is special and I appreciate it.


	6. Chapter 6

Gilbert kept an arm around the Austrian's slender waist. He could feel the other shaking. Gilbert understood the stress and the feeling well. The anxiety of having to face your attacker… So he kept the Austrian at his side. The other didn't protest at all. Not about the arm around him. Not about being terribly close to the Prussian. Not a word.

Ludwig walked just behind them, and they were all silent as they walked into the hotel. Ludwig went to the front desk to get their room keys. Ludwig and Italy in one room, him and Austria in another. Hopefully close… just in case. Prussia was insanely paranoid about all of this. The nightmares hadn't even faded for the Austrian yet… They weren't as intense as they had been… but still… It was still raw for the other… not enough time had passed for the pain and shock to dull some.

It had been years and years before he saw Russia again… it was to soon for Austria… but there was nothing for it.

"Austria!"

Prussia tensed glancing around for the voice and holding Austria tighter. But before he knew it the Austrian was ripped away from him. "Hey!" he snarled venomously. Quickly turning to take the other back.

"Oh Austria… I've been so worried about you…"

Scarlet eyes narrowed angrily. "Hungary."

Her emerald eyes glared at him, as she hugged the other tightly. She pulled back taking Roderich's hands in hers. "Oh… I've been terribly worried about you. To the point of sickness. How are you?"

Roderich stared blankly at her for a few moments. "Ah… yes… I'm well…"

She gave him a slight smile. "Oh? I figured since you were still staying with Germany th-"

"You never came."

"What?" she blinked at him, dropping his hands.

"You never came…"

Her eyes narrowed and she threw a glare at the Prussian, he didn't retaliate with one of his own. He was looking at the other with concerned eyes.

"I… what has Prussia been telling you?" she demanded, her voice still sounding sweet as it always did when she spoke to the Austrian, but strained.

"Nothing… Gilbert hasn't said anything about you…" Roderich lowered his gaze and wrapped his arms around himself. "Ludwig told me… as soon as Gilbert heard what was going on, he left to come find me…"

Hungary's hands curled into fists, her emerald eyes fiery and angry at such words. The unsaid accusation. "That's because he's not a nation anymore. The rest of us are busy! We-" She closed her mouth at once. Her words weren't helping. Only condemning herself more. She took a deep breath. "Roderich… all my life I have been at your side, defending you when you needed it most. Defending you from him." she gestured at the Prussian. "One time… one time I wasn't there. I understand you were hurt… but… come on Roderich. You've been through worse, I'm sure. I-"

"Enough." All three looked up to see Ludwig come forward. The key cards in his hand. "Hungary… please don't speak about what you don't understand. Bruder…" the blonde held out the two keys towards the albino, who was beaming at his younger brother.

"Thanks West…"

"We're on the same floor so follow me."

Prussia nodded wrapping his arm around the Austrian's waist once more to lead him away. Roderich didn't move he glanced up at her and then finally spoke. "Nein Hungary… you haven't always been my hero. Despite what you have done, you will always be the bully, I grew up fearing."

The words shocked her. And she stared wide eyed at her former husband as he was lead away. "I… I have been quite burdensome… in my long years… haven't I?"

"Don't think like that. You're not. You were a great Empire at one time. One that even Fritz wanted in on." He said softly, still mulling over the words that Roderich had just spoken to Elizabeta. He hadn't been any kinder to Austria in their years growing up…

"Only because I had a Queen on the throne…"

"Well… yeah… but…" he shrugged slightly. "It's because you were powerful too. If you were some weak nation that had a Queen we wouldn't have cared so much…"

Roderich hummed slightly. "Perhaps…"

Prussia gently pushed the other into the elevator. "The past hasn't been kind on any of us. Everyone has lost a lot, and suffered a great amount. We all need the help of each other these days. That doesn't make you weak…" The Prussian moved his free hand to run through the soft dark hair. He gently and casually brushed his lips against the Austrian's temple. Taking in the scent of lavender. Ignoring the fact that his brother was right next to them, looking at the elevator's buttons as if they were the most fascinating things in the world.

Roderich glanced up at the Prussian his violet eyes still lacking the light and spark Gilbert was missing quite terribly. How had Hungary missed the emptiness they held? How could she say nothing serious happened? It was so clear… so obvious to Gilbert.

The elevator dinged and the doors slowly opened. Ludwig was more than happy to leave the elevator. Austria tugged on the Prussian's sleeve. "Wait…" he said quickly. "I want to talk to you Gilbert…"

Ludwig, glanced at them both and nodded slightly. "Your room is room 607... The meeting starts at ten am sharp…"

"Got it…" The Prussia nodded hitting the close door button. "What's on your mind Roddy?" Gilbert's eyes looked over the Austrian. His thin frame was all the more noticeable he realized. His clothes not really hanging off him but they didn't fit his frame as nicely as they used to.

Roderich wrapped his arms around himself once more slowly letting his eyes meet the other. "I… I really do appreciate you… coming to me. Ludwig said the moment you heard about my country's predicament… you came right over… I am very thankful. I didn't think my greatest rivals in history… would come to my aid like that."

"History is history. We're not rivals anymore."

"I am very undeserving of such kindness…"

"Not at all. You're my… friend… I'll be there whenever you're in trouble…" The Prussian shifted uneasily at the word friend. That… didn't seem the right word to use. "I'm quite… terrified of going back to my house…" Roderich admitted softly. His gaze at his feet. No one could blame him for feeling that way.

"I'll be there…"

"You can't stay with me forever…"

"Says who?" Prussia scoffed.

Roderich kept his gaze lowered. "It's asking to much. You've done more then enough. It'd be far to selfish to ask for anything more."

"Roderich." Prussia said sternly, placing his fingers under the Austrian's chin and tilting his head back up to look at him. "I was very sick when I came back from Russia… and you were by my side. And-"

"I missed you so much when you were in Russia." the Austrian cut him off.

It in all honesty took the Prussian by surprise. He blinked and just stared at the other. Watching the sadness form on Roderich's face as he slowly remembered the day he had to go.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry that you had to stay with him and go… go through all of that. A week… a week nearly destroyed me. But you were there for forty some years… Gilbert… you have and always will be the strongest person I know…"

The Prussian could only stare watching those violet eyes fill with tears. For… him. Even after all this time. "Rod…" He pulled the Austrian to his chest and held him tightly.

"You must have had such a horrible time… I… I can't even imagine. I tried… when you came back… I was so terrified what could have happened that broke someone I believed to be unbreakable… and when he came after me… I…" Roderich shook his head, his fingers tightening their grip in Gilbert's shirt. "I'm not as strong as you… I knew I was going to die…"

Prussia closed his eyes, listening to the other's words. He was truly touched. He'd never been sure of how the other felt about him. He assumed an annoyance then he tolerated for one reason or another.

But… it seemed Roderich's defenses were down. The walls he built around himself had crumbled around him. And he could finally speak freely about these things. And Prussia, even though the circumstances were bad, was grateful to hear them.

"Roderich… I-"

The elevator's ding cut him off, and the doors slid open. An horridly familiar chill filled the small elevator. Prussia recognized it all to well. As did the nation in his arms. The Austrian was violently shaking in his arms now. Terrified. And Gilbert couldn't blame him. He could feel that icy hand of fear claim him as well… but he had to be strong for Roderich.

Blood red eyes met those horribly milky violet ones. He pushed the Austrian behind him and scowled at the Russian. "Get out."

Ivan beamed at him, stepping further in and hitting the button of the floor that he desired to go to. "I think not. Two cute little rabbits are in here. Oh.. My mistake. Not two cute ones. I didn't see that one behind you clearly enough. I meant one cute rabbit… and one little trashy one. I'll let you decide which is which."

"Fuck off, Ivan." Gilbert snapped, stepping back, pushing Austria into the corner of the elevator so he could block the other from the Russian's sight. And vice versa. He could feel the back of his shirt being tugged on. And the other pressing into him. Scared…

"Aha~ So defensive over some broken toy. When you're bored of him… I told him he could come back to me~ I love broken things… I'll take good care of him. He just needs a few minor adjustments… those eyes… and… if his hands have healed up… well-"

"Shut up!" Gilbert snapped. Roderich didn't need to hear any of this. Not right now. "You wanna play with something, play with me." He grinned. "You're not as tough as you think you are. That forty years was a breeze."

"Oh?" Ivan's expression darkened. "Then come with me for another forty years of fun, da?"

"Tsk. I plan on being somewhere a lot more enjoyable with my next forty years, so you can take that offer and shove it."

"Do tell me, little rabbit. Where will you be in the next forty years?" Russia cocked his head to the side. "Running amuck with no place in the world? As the nations grow and de-"

"I'll be with Austria."

The silence in the elevator lasted a surprising length of time.

"Aha~ What? Austria?"

"Ja…" Prussia gave the Russian a feral grin. "I've always wanted to be there. Even Fritz knew that. It's where I belong."

The Elevator dinged once more, and without a moment's hesitation Prussia grabbed the Austrian's arm and darted out. It didn't matter what floor, they'd take the stairs, but just out of that elevator and far away from the other.

"I'm sorry…" Prussia murmured. "We shouldn't have talked in the elevator. That was dumb…" Scarlet eyes scanned the rooms they were by. Eights… so they had to go down two floors…

"W-wait…"

Gilbert did as he was told, stopping and turning to look at the other. The Austrian was pale… shaking… and… so sad.

"Wh-what were you saying? You… Was it just to make him be quiet…?"

Prussia stood still. Mulling it all over… what to say? He had already signed up to be with Austria through all of this. He was willing to love the other no matter what. Knowing the feelings might never be returned.

And it was to early to say what he was feeling was actually love. Because it wasn't. But he cared. He did. He cared a lot. He… always had through the battles and wars. The fragile alliances… he always had cared.

He remembered walking beside Fritz and seeing the Austrian in the garden, playing his violin. Remembering his thoughts about the matter… it'd be nice to marry that… laying in the garden, drinking beer and listening to the other play.

So stubborn… the Austrian was. Declining the offer. It lead to fighting… and wars. But eventually they stopped fighting… and joined forces. Stopping Denmark. The first World War. And then friends through the aftermath of it… Austria losing Hungary. His empire crumbling around him. He remembered the lost empty look in his eyes. The loss of all he had and worked so hard to obtain. Prussia knew that feeling all to well… his people suffered after that war too… He stayed with the other through the split for the first few weeks of separation… Even though Germany needed him. Austria was not in a good state of mind. A slipping sanity that happens to nations in civil wars. Roderich doesn't remember it well… only Prussia has any memory of it. And he never told a soul… and never would.

After the first world war came the Nazi party… where Gilbert had to protect the Austrian from his brother's wrath. His brother's slipping sanity… trying to experiment on the Austrian's eyes when Roderich had smacked his brother for all the camps on his lands…

A scary time indeed…

And then the wall… when even more was lost. This time. A great deal more. For the Prussian at least…

From his days of bullying the Austrian with Hungary, to hiding the other in his room from West. To right this moment… there was never a day he didn't care. Because… through it all. Austria had always been there some way. Even if it was on the opposite side of the battle field, or the other side of the wall…

"I'm saying it… because it's true. I wish you hadn't been such a jack ass and let Fritz marry your Queen…"

Roderich's eyes widened slightly. "I… beg your pardon?"

"I…" he growled and lowered his gaze. Feeling very un-awesome right now. "Roddy…"

"I couldn't take that chance… I… was afraid you'd do something… like… what you did to Him when you unified Germany…"

Prussia paled at that. That… was not one of his finest moments… but it's what he had to do for his little brother…

"When that happened… I knew I had made the right choice in not accepting that request. Because you were that kind of nation… You'd have killed me…"

"Nein! I would never have done that to you."

"How do you know?"

"I just know! I would never have snatched you away from the world or taken your life. You're to important-"

Roderich shook his head. "Don't say that. You can't say this now. How you feel now is different."

"It's not!" And Roderich flinched at his shout. He hadn't meant to scare him. But he needed the other to understand. "It's not… I would not have done that to you… because…"

"Because why… why are you doing any of this…?" "Because…" He shuffled his feet. He didn't have an answer. Not one that could truly express his feelings on this matter without sounding like some kind of loser. Because he cared… he did. Truly cared. He was always watching out for the other. Especially in these modern times. And it wasn't just because he was bored… and had nothing better to do. Because he worried… Austria was a scatter brained idiot sometimes. He got lost going outside. Or god forbid in his own home. He forgot to lock the doors. Or even shut them sometimes when his arms were full of groceries. He left his bedroom window open in the middle of winter.

And Prussia would be there, to guide him back home. Lock and shut those doors. Close those windows.

He hung around the Austrian to keep the other company… the music sounded better when someone else was in the house, then when the Austrian thought he was alone.

So… he wasn't exactly sure what these feelings were, that'd he'd had for years and years… or what they may someday turn into… but…

He stepped forward, only knowing one way he could express it to the other. And… in all honesty, it wasn't the brightest thing to do. After all Roderich had been through, but it was all he could think of. And he had to do something. The look on the other's face was really heartbreaking.

So he pulled Austria close, and the other looked up at him with confused violet eyes. And he leaned down pressing his lips against the other's.

"_Si! Roderich is a good lay… I remember our wedding night like it was yesterday~" _

"_Hon hon hon~ I would love to sample such a delicacy~" _

"_Heh~ Roderich doesn't seem like he'd be that good. Lacking in the experience department, ya know?" _

_Spain laughed softly. "I taught him everything he needed to know in the time we were together." _

"_Heh. Yeah right. That was a long time ago. That absent minded fool probably forgot about it all. I'm awesome enough that our sex would be amazing no matter how terrible he is!" _

_Spain gave the Prussian an amused smile, France matching that with a lecherous grin. _

"_Details, Gilbert~" _

"_Heh. I'd grab him by that frilly thing around his neck. And then push him into whatever I feel like. A wall. The bed. His piano. Kesesesese~ And the glorious and awesome me will give him a night he'd never forget!" _

And as he pressed his lips against Roderich's he wondered why he ever thought such a brutal approach would work? Hadn't Fritz told him something of the sort…?

"_He's a gentleman by the looks of things." _

"_Eh… he's a priss… always has been…" _

_Fritz smiled warmly at his nation. "Be nice. You two will be stuck together if this works out…" _

"_Yeah… I know…" Scarlet eyes drifted out to the garden. _

_With that knowing smile the young king always carried he turned continuing on his way. "Do try and be a gentleman yourself. And do the right thing, and court the nation." _

"_Eh? Why would I do that? We'll be married. He has no choice but to sleep with me." _

"_Then enjoy your unhappy marriage. I don't want to hear about how miserable you are." Fritz sighed. _

_Gilbert pouted, and tore his gaze from the window. "It's only if she says yes…" _

"_If she says yes…" he agreed softly. _

"_We'll be awesome with or without them, though. Prussia will never fall!" _

"_No… I don't think it ever will. You'll take good care of it all." The young man stopped, glancing back at the nation in the garden. The melody he was playing reaching them here. "But… however long the Kingdom of Prussia lives on… it's not really worth it, unless you find happiness of your own, Gilbert." _

_The Prussian tilted his head to the side. "I'm happy…" _

_The man chucked softly. "I know you are. Always be happy, Gilbert. Won't you try?" _

"_Of course!" _

Happiness… when was the last time he had been truly happy? He still smiled and had fun… but that wasn't the same. It wasn't what Fritz had wanted for him… he didn't have that. He didn't have the happiness that Fritz had wanted… not in Germany. He'd never have that kind of happiness in Germany again.

He opened his eyes slowly, and pulled his head back from the Austrian. Who was looking at him with terrified violet eyes. He cupped the other's pale cheek gently. "You… make me happy. Even when you're mad at me and yelling. You make me happy…"

Roderich blinked. Confusion swirling in those violet pools.

"I do this… I am helping you… because…"

_The chains were heavy against his wrist. A reminder of his prisoner status here. It… was finally spring… his twenty fifth spring here… Gilbert held his ragged uniform tighter around his slender form as he sat by a window of this prison Ivan called a home. He glanced up at the crystal blue sky. His thoughts drifted to his friends. His brother… he wondered how everyone was doing… _

_He blinked suddenly, seeing a yellow fluff fly though the air. His heart soared. He knew that yellow fluff. He'd know it anywhere! _

_He glanced around making sure no one was around and beamed as the bird flew down to him landing on the windowsill . _

"_Hey buddy…" he said softly. Using German. It had been to long since he had spoken German. _

_The bird chirped. Then again. And once more. And then burst into a beautiful melody. Gilbert stared wide eyed at his little yellow bird as it sang such a sweet song. He had heard it before… but his dulled tired mind could not for the life of him remember where. But it was beautiful. The bird even hopped from foot to foot as it sang… it was quite adorable to see, in all honesty. It warmed the Prussian's heart. And brought tears to his eyes. _

_When the little bird finished, it fluffed itself up, and pecked the ground, as if taking a bow. Gilbert chuckled, the tears falling from his eyes. "D-danke…" _

_It was many many years later that he had heard the song again… he had woken up in the music room, as he was one to do in these recent years after the fall of the wall. _

_He could hear a soft voice whispering something. He shook his head trying to focus and listen in. _

"_I don't want to play that song… not wi-"_

_Soft chirps were heard next and the sound of piano keys being randomly hit. _

"_S-stop that. Get your dirty feet off the keys! Very well. Just this once. It's time for you to learn a new song…" _

_Prussia closed his eyes again, listening to his bird start singing. A familiar melody. One he hummed to himself every day after he had heard his bird sing it while he was behind the wall. _

_And then he heard the piano. Matching Gilbird's singing… _

"I.. don't have an answer… not one that can be spoken just using words. I don't have any answers in any language. Not the German we speak, not English, or French or Spanish… Just… Hell… I don't even know… I just know I always want to be beside you to protect you. Like I wanted to, when Frit's offered his marriage proposal to your Queen… protect you from my brother… from Russia. I just want to be able to do that… I'm not a country… but being by you makes me feel like I have a purpose again… that you need me…"

Roderich closed his eyes, leaning into the Prussian. The words that were coming out of the other's mouth… somehow made everything seem all right. He never minded the other by his side. As much as he complained about him… he was grateful every time the Prussian came through his music room window. It brought a smile on his face when he woke up and saw the other curled up on a couch. Or when he was walking down the street terribly lost… and suddenly Prussia was there leading him home. He liked having the other sit beside him and listen to him play. And he truly didn't mind when Gilbert ate all the cake in his home… because at least he had someone to share it with.

"I… do need you." Now more then ever. "Please… as selfish as this sounds… please stay… with me."

Gilbert smiled, breathing a sigh of relief. "Ja." He didn't wish to be anywhere else.


	7. Chapter 7

"Like… I need to talk to you."

Scarlet eyes sent an irritated glare at the Polish nation. "I have nothing to say to you." The Prussian placed his hand on the Austrian's lower back, pushing him forward to the meeting room.

The blonde let out a sigh and hurried forward, stepping in front of them both and forcing both the brunette and the albino to stop. "Yeah. But I have something to say to you. You're, like, one of my least favorite people in the world, but I still need to say it."

Roderich glanced around uneasily, and pushed his glasses up a bit. He obviously had qualms about stopping in the hallway… but he stayed silent.

"Can it wait till after the meeting?" Prussia asked, almost growling out the words. "No. I need to talk to you now."

Prussia rolled his shoulders, debating the choices he had.

Poland sighed again placing his hands on his hips. "Austria. It's for your benefit. Please, I need to talk to him."

The brunette looked positively startled at being spoken to. He stepped back a bit behind the Prussian. Silent still.

"How is it for his benefit?" Prussia spat.

"Like, think about it for a minute. So, yeah, I'm totally sorry that Austria got beat up by Russia. And I believe you. But…" The blonde shrugged, lowering his gaze. "What are you going to do? Go in there and start a scene? It just brings more humiliation to the person that was hurt."

Gilbert glared at the other. "Then what? You want him to just… get away with it?"

Poland gave the albino a small smile. "To put it simply. Yeah. Look. You think that Austria is so special? You think Ivan just did this to him? No. He does it to a lot of people. It was more common back in the like day… but it still happens. Listen… I've been in both your shoes. His. And yours. And there is nothing you can do… Like… when this happened to Toris… I was everywhere, trying to get justice. But… I totally shouldn't have. It just ended up hurting him more. Reminding him of what was done. You wanna help your him? Want Austria to get better? Don't go out on a vendetta… just… like, take care of him and help him through this. That's all you can do. The other nations wont listen, cause their all guilty of doing something similar if not the same thing. America has done it, France and England used to do it… We're all guilty. But… everyone turns a blind eye to it. That's the way it works."

Gilbert scowled, his hands curling into fists. "That's not fair! How can you-"

"I didn't see you stopping your brother when he was doing it to me."

The words froze something in the Prussian. A slow and sickening realization. "West… he…"

"True… we were, like, at war at the time… and your brother was... But my point, is like, these things happen. And there is nothing you can do about it. Just. Be there for each other." He simply hadn't realized… he was the older brother. He should know when these things are happening. "Fe-"

"It's whatever, history. I wont forget, but I can forgive. I've had it rough. But haven't all us older countries. Anyway. You were busy during those times… keeping someone else safe." The blonde smiled a bit, stepping away from them. "Like I said, they won't care. And you'll just hurt Austria. They don't care in there… They never will." Poland gave them both a small smile and shrugged turning to go on his way.

Prussia let out a low growl, and turned to look at the brunette. "I guess… he's right. But it's your choice. What-"

"Don't." The words were soft, but swift to cut him off. "I'd rather you didn't… let's just… let's just let it be. Poland is right… they wont do anything. No one believes us anyway. And… things should be fine. You'll be beside me. Protecting me, ja?"

Prussia smiled a bit, despite himself. He'd like nothing more then to rip the Russian apart for what he had done. But he, in all honesty, didn't have the strength to do so. And if it would just end up making Austria a bigger target for Ivan, or harm him in any way… it wasn't worth it at the end of the day. "Ja. I'll be beside you."

The Austrian smiled slightly at the other, before lowering his gaze. "You've been… extraordinary, Gilbert. Helping me through all of this. And, do know… this doesn't go unappreciated. I will find a way to repay you."

"Specs. You don't need to repay me. Think of this me repaying you… for all you did for me, when I got back from Russia." The Austrian looked up at the Prussian, his eyes wide, clearly surprised by this statement. "Nein! I could not. The situations are not the same. You-" The Prussian grinned and placed a single finger over the Austrian's lips. "If our places were reversed. And you went to Russia instead of me all those years ago. I know you'd have survived it." Gilbert glanced around, daring to speak of his time in Russia out loud. "It wasn't abuse from day one…" he finally began, speaking softly. "I was slowly… conditioned for it. Yeah… it got rough. And it sucked. But the kind of torture you went through in that one week, is what I faced many years later. I'd be in the same state as you, had it happened to me. You'd have made it in Russia. I know it."

The Austrian shook his head. It wasn't the same. Not at all.

"You're a lot stronger then you think you are. Trust me. I would know. You've been my greatest rival for years. You wouldn't be if you were just some weak sissy." He took a deep breath, gently running his fingers along the Austrian's pale cheek. "Now come on, or we'll be late. West will yell at me if I got you here late.

Gilbert laced their fingers together and led the Austrian into the meeting room, taking note of where the Russian was, and where West was. To close for comfort… but there was nothing for it. He'd put Austrian in between them.

He gently tugged the Austrian forward, placing them him in the middle chair. So West would be on one side. And him on another.

"You're late…" Ludwig grumbled.

"Psssh. It hasn't started yet. Anyway. We got caught up in the hallway… and I was convinced not to make a "spectacle" of myself."

"Gut." Ludwig nodded his head, sitting up a little straighter. Clearly the thought of his brother making a scene had been worrying him. Eventually the meeting began as soon as America burst through the doors. It was long. And boring. And Gilbert would much rather be outside tormenting Sealand then listening to everyone arguing. He rested his chin on the table, his scarlet eyes glazed over a bit as he was reliving a past battle in his head, where he was awesome. And not here.

Now and then he'd be jolted from his memories by Austria. It'd be accidental. A sudden shudder that'd bump him. Or a soft whimper. Gilbert wished he was paying a bit more attention, because it obviously had something to do with Russia, but he never knew what since his was always lost in his own head.

Though it was probably for the best. He didn't want to make a scene here in the meeting room and get kicked out.

At last they ended the meeting for a lunch break. Gilbert stretched a bit, thankful that it was at least half over. He glanced over the Austrian who seemed to be going over his notes… Ludwig was doing the same.

"Oi~ Gilbert~"

The Prussian flashed a smile and stood up, telling Roderich he'd be back in a moment. West was there so it was fine.

"Francis~" Gilbert said cheerfully meeting the blonde at the other table, Spain coming down from a different table to chat with them. "How have you been?" "Hurt. Why haven't I been invited to your home to see poor sick Austria?"

"You could've just stopped by like Tony." Gilbert said with a sigh.

"He had an excuse. Ex husband and all. I wished to be invited. Cruel as always Gilbert."

"Ah haha~ It's okay Francis," Spain piped in cheerfully. "Roderich wasn't up for visitors anyway… he was quiet around me. And I don't think anyone else stopped by."

"Still. I should have been invited." France pouted. "Your rudeness aside, come have lunch with us. It's a rare opportunity for you to be in one of these meetings, so come."

"Ah well-" he began to dig up excuses for why he couldn't eat with them. He really should be keeping an eye on the Austrian. Speaking of which… He glanced back to see if West was still keeping an eye on the Austrian. Only to see… no West. Just Austria. With Russia. Who for some sick reason was inspecting Roderich's hands.

Anger flooding through his veins he hurried over to the table yanking the Austrian away from the Russian. "Don't touch him. Don't fucking touch him." He held the brunette tightly, glaring over the shoulder, at the Russian.

"So rude. I was just inspecting Roderich's hands. They healed surprisingly well, considering."

He was just going to jump the Russian and kill him here. Fuck consequences.

"Nein…" He felt nimble fingers grip his arms as tightly as they were able, and the soft words that had been spoken, were whispered carefully on his skin. "He's goading you. Bitte… let's just leave."

He looked down into frightened violet eyes. But far more reasonable ones… Gilbert swallowed all his anger and gently led the other away. Not stopping to look or say anything to his friends. He just needed to get the Austrian out of here. "Did he hurt your hands?"

"Nein… he was just looking at them…"

"Are you sure?"

"J-Ja of course…"

Not really convinced the Prussian stopped and turned to inspect them more carefully. His own rough fingers moving along the smooth ones. They did seem alright… but… something could have happened…

"Hey!"

A loud voice that they had been listening to all day broke through the silence. "America?" Gilbert questioned, his eyes narrowing and he tilted his head to the side a bit.

The young nation smiled slightly his sky blue eyes, somehow still filled with youthful innocence looked them both over, lingering on the Austrians small form.

"So…" he began, glancing down for a moment. "How… How are you… uh. Austria?"

"Ah… Fine." Roderich looked up, giving the young nation the smallest of smiles, much to the Prussian's surprise.

"I heard you got hurt… and I wanted to come see you… but… I've been busy."

"I know…"

America shoved his hands in his bomber jacket's pockets shuffling his foot a bit. "Look… I…" he glanced behind him, where another blonde was walking towards them, England. "I… can't fix everything. I want to… but I can't judge one nation and punish them… when I've done the same things…" He quickly lowered his gaze once again, as a dark haired female walked past them. Long locks fluttering behind her. "But…" he started up again once she passed. "I… want to do something. So… I think. For now… and maybe for a few meetings. You should just stay home. Until you're better. I think… the meetings are to much strain on someone trying to recover."

"Eh!" Prussia blinked in surprise. "Really?"

America nodded. "Yep! And since I'm in charge, I say it's okay. Any really big things can be passed onto you from word of mouth."

"Why didn't you tell us this before we dragged ourselves out here?"

Alfred blinked and gave the Prussian a sheepish smile. "I… wanted to see him for myself… and… in the meeting today. I could just tell… I think it's better if you guys just go home till he's better."

"America!" called a grumpy British nation.

The young blonde waved his hands at the two. "Anyway. Just take the offer. You of course don't have to go…"

Prussia was actually thrilled. He got out of this boring meeting and kept Austria far away from Ivan, for quite some time. "Nah, we'll go." But before he could get away…

"Oh! Mr. Austria!" A wistful and soft voice called.

"Romania…" Austria murmured softly, giving the nation a slight nod.

"I hope you're well…" he smiled slightly showing off his two pointed fangs before turning his attention to America. "I'm running a little late… my apologies~" he held out his hand towards the American, scarlet eyes gleaming.

"It's all right. Just be quick…" Alfred dug in his pocket, placing a key card in the other's hand. "Iggy wouldn't approve…"

"Oh, I would imagine not. But what he doesn't know wont kill him." Grinning deviously the Romanian nation turned away, his coat fluttering slightly and swiftly walked back in the direction of the meeting room, without another word.

"Well… anyway." Prussia said cutting through the silence. "We'll go then. And West can always catch Specs up on stuff…"

The young nation nodded at this and turned to greet the impatient former empire.

The albino grinned, glad that they could just leave. "Alright then… time to go home. Vienna~"

"Ja.." Austria said softly. Not as enthused.

"Don't worry… I'll be here…" Gilbert gently tugged the Austrian down the halls so he could lead them back to their rooms, pack up and get out of here.

A new challenge awaited them. To go back to the house that held the nightmares and the memories of those horrible nights for Roderich…

More sleepless nights were in his future, to say the least.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~The red and yellow ribbons fluttered slightly as well as his powder blue coat as he walked. A grin slowly creeping on his face, eyes sparking as he approached the doors. He pushed them open, being sure to swipe the card, and locking them into place, once inside. No one was getting in or out, without his say so.

"Ivan~" he said sweetly, walking into the middle of the meeting hall. "It's been a while."

Milky violet eyes glanced at the much shorter nation. "Da… it has…" Russia snapped his briefcase closed glancing around a little more. He had known he wasn't alone in the room… but he hadn't realized who was there.

Switzerland in the corner. Spain a few desks down… Both Italies… France… Hungary… and now Romania.

Russia grinned widely at them all. "Oh…? What is this? An ambush of sorts?"

Romania grinned just as wide, he playfully waved his hands at the larger nation. "Come now, Russia we can be civil. We just want to have a little chat. It wont take long.

Ivan reached into his coat, for his pipe, hearing a gun cock from the back corner and seeing other movements out of the corner of his eye.

Emerald green eyes of Spain, lacking any sort of reason. Another pair of green eyes, filled with anger and rage. You did not touch what was once hers, even to this day… And scarlet eyes…

Not belonging to the albino… but he hated them all the same.

"This'll be fun, da!" he laughed stepping forward, much to the pleasure of the Romanian.

A/N

Late updates are ridiculously late. :/


	8. Chapter 8

The house didn't look bad in his honest opinion. Vash and Liz had done a good job of cleaning it up. Gilbert followed just behind the Austrian as he inspected his home. A bit hesitantly… but explored all the same. He held his tongue several times, trying not to remind the other that Ivan was not here. Roderich knew that… reminding him wouldn't do anyone any good.

The brunette finally made it into the music room, where much to their surprise sat a piano. Much like the old one… Roderich slowly made his way up to it, running his hand along the fine surface. "If I didn't know any better… I'd think it was my old one…"

"It might be." Gilbert said softly. "Nonsense…" The Austrian nation muttered. "You saw the state that it was in… No one could fix that… but I am impressed they found a duplicate. Ivory keys… and all." He smiled some. "Vash… must have spent a pretty penny on this. I'll never hear the end of it." Gilbert grinned at that. "That little penny pincher could spare a couple grand on your piano. We both know that." Roderich chuckled softly and glanced at the albino. "Ja… probably… I must thank him as soon as I can…"

He probably fixed up much of the house with his own money… Though Gilbert wouldn't be surprised to see a bill in the mailbox in a few days time… "Are you glad to be home?" Gilbert asked suddenly. Violet eyes glanced at the other. "I'm not sure… I do love this home…"

Gilbert smiled sadly, wrapping an arm around the brunette. "I know… in time. In time everything will be better." "So you say… so I suppose I will just have to wait and see…"

* * *

The days passed slowly. As Gilbert expected. Being in the house where the attack happened brought the nightmares back. In full force like before. The albino anticipated it though. Was prepared for them and was beside the Austrian the whole way. Whispering comforting words the entire time. It went on like this until the nightmares faded. Soon… the Prussian found himself not being needed in the bed… but he stayed anyway. Eventually Austria could stay in the house alone… and be fine. He could go out.

Go to meetings.

And of course… eventually… he could play again.

Gilbert loved the music. The first time he'd heard Moonlight Sonata without a bad note, was probably one of the greatest moments he'd had in a while. The face Austria made at his accomplishment. So proud of himself. And he should be! However… it was also at that moment… that he realized that he was no longer needed here. Austria could do everything on his own now.

Prussia swallowed… hating that feeling of no longer being needed. How long had he lived in this house now… a year… almost two. It'd been a long rode but Austria was fit and no longer needed him here. He sat at the table one evening watching Austria busy himself in the kitchen. Cooking food for him. When had that changed? When had he stopped cooking for Roderich?

As Austria had gotten better… the intimacy changed. He no longer hugged the other. And they hadn't kissed each other since that night in the hotel long ago…

He swallowed thickly and smiled up at the brunette as a plate was set before him. "Danke…" he said softly.

"Of course." Austria said warmly. Setting a beer in front of him as well. Gilbert smiled sadly. Playing house… but… "I… was thinking of leaving. And going back to Ludwig's…" He stopped speaking, wincing at the sound of the Austrian's silverware hitting the plate. "W-was?"

Gilbert felt horrible for saying anything. Those violet eyes almost looking betrayed at his suggestion. They… still didn't have that spark… did they? Still dull…

"Well…" He struggled to begin. "I… you're all better now… have been for a while. I… don't seem to be needed here anymore… I feel like I'm in the way."

"In the way…? Nonsense…"

Prussia cocked his head to the side, this reaction… it wasn't what he suspected. But then… what was he expecting? Did he think the Austrian was just going to shrug and wish him well. "I… I don't belong here Roderich."

"Whatever do you mean" There was a sadness in those violet depths. And it was his fault. And he hated it. "I thought you were going to stay here… with me…"

"Was…? Well Yes. That was the plan. But…I…"

"Aren't we…" Roderich struggled with the words. "Together… of sorts?" Gilbert stared at the Austrian with wide eyes. Together? "No… We don't seem together…"

"How don't we? We share the same bed… and… eat together. And do everything together! How is that not together?"

"Well… when you put it like that…" Prussia fought. "I mean. We're not a couple… We don't do couple things together!"

Roderich struggled to process all of this. "Gilbert… I… I just thought. You were… taking your time. Because of everything…" "Well… I was… but… it never seemed like a good time to bring it up. And you sort of just… started doing everything on your own and…" He ran a hand through his hair. Gott… this just got… confusing. "Did…"

"I care about you Gilbert… I don't want you to leave. You're not a burden. And you do fit in with my home. I must insist… you don't leave…"

The Prussian took a moment to take all of this in. "You…"

"Unless… you don't feel the same as you did back then…"

"Roderich…"

"My window of opportunity… has long since closed…"

"You love me?"

Roderich sat straighter in his chair closing his eyes. "I suppose… in a sense…"

"In a sense…" Gilbert wanted more then that.

"In a sense." Roderich repeated. Violets peeking out from under dark lashes. "Because I haven't had the chance to explore what kind of love it is."

The Prussian couldn't help but smile at Roderich's words. "You don't say…"

"So don't leave."

"I guess… this means… I should take you on a date or something~?"

"Why in the world would you do that?" Roderich said, sounding a bit scandalized.

Gilbert should be exasperated. But instead he let out a bark of laughter. "Really Roddy~ I love stayin here playin house with you. But… come on… I want to do… stuff with you. Kiss ya again~"

A faint pink appeared on the other's cheek. But also fear. Fear that still hadn't passed. "I… Well. I don't know."

Ah… so things weren't all that better. There was still something he hadn't fixed. How could he have thought it any other way? "I'm sorry Roddy… You're not all better… Sorry I was thinking of leaving."

The Austrian sighed softly, fixing the silverware that he'd dropped. "I see… I know what you want from me…"

"No." Gilbert said sternly. "I don't want what you think. Someday… yeah. But. I'm not gonna drag you upstairs… and force you. You know that."

"Of course I do."

"Good."

There was silence between them for a few moments.

"I think… before we got here… what I had for you was a little stronger… and then… I sorta… just became your friend again… just trying to get you accustomed to being here again. I wanna try… and be something with you. Someone you can't live without."

"Fool…" Roderich muttered. "You're already someone I can't live without…"

A grin spread across the albino's face. "Okay… good. But I want to be… even more then that!"

"Goodness…" The Austrian muttered softly. "Do you want to take over my whole life…?"

"I want to be your life~" The Prussian purred leaning over the table.

Again a faint flush appeared on the Austrian's face. "G-Gilbert…" he muttered.

He smiled at the other warmly. "Bitte… You remember when I kissed you~" "Ja… I do…" Roderich said softly.

"Gut. I wanna kiss you again too. A kiss where you're not scared to death~"

Violet eyes stared right back at the Prussian. "Oh really."

"Ja~ Of course."

The Austrian shifted in his seat a bit, his stare never leaving the other's face.

An almost feral grin crept on the albino's face. It was like he was asking for it. Without another moment's hesitation the Prussian was out of his seat and in front of the Austrian. Violet eyes still following. The expression not surprised or fearful. Just that same expressionless look.

He was asking for it alright.

The silver haired nation tilted the Austrian's head up, pressing his lips against the other's without a word of warning. First they were just pressed together… and slowly. Ever so slowly he moved his lips against the other's. When Roderich's lips moved against his own the Prussian's heart started pounding a million miles an hour. So slowly their lips moved against each other. Roderich's hand cupped his cheek, and Gilbert's heart soared. He kissed his Austrian with more encouragement slipping his tongue into the other's mouth. A small voice in the back of his head told him he was going to fast.

However, Roderich's other arm around his neck told him otherwise as the Austrian willingly deepened their kiss. The other's tongue brushing against his own.

Mein Gott… was all he could think. It really was. The moment felt like it lasted forever. But eventually they had to split. The requirement of oxygen to great. They pulled apart, but keeping the distance between them small. Scarlets looked into deep violets. Still… not the same… but…

"Alright…" Roderich said softly. His voice deep. Almost a purr of it's own. "You… may take me on a date."

Gilbert inhaled sharply as he saw it. A spark light up in those lovely violet hues. He grinned, pressing another kiss onto the other's lips. "Gut… Gut Gut!"

Roderich chuckled softly. Smiling softly as he was kissed. "I owe you my thanks. For taking such good care of me."

Gilbert smiled, nuzzling into his Austrian's cheek. "Returning the favor… from all those years ago…"

Roderich hummed at this. "I didn't do much…"

"Liar…"

"Sit down. Your food is getting cold."

"Even behind the wall… you were helping me."

"Nonsense…"

"You taught Gilbird a song."

"You can't teach that bird anything."

"You sent him to me."

"Ridiculous."

"You played it once I got back. The same song." "A coincidence." "You missed me while I was gone."

"I do believe I told you that."

The Prussian smiled at the other. Running his fingers through carefully combed and styled hair. Earning a look from the other. "I love you."

Roderich inhaled slowly and deeply. "I know you do…"

He hadn't expected the other to say it back. Roderich wasn't good with those things. He showed it in other ways. This whole playing house. His cooking and fussing… that was his way of showing it. Still sharing his bed. Looking after Gilberd. Making the things he liked to eat. His favorite cakes and sweets and having his fridge always filled with beer. Those were his way of saying so. He'd been saying it for a while now… He just hadn't been paying attention. "Have you been waiting long for me to come around?"

Roderich poked at his cooling food with his fork. "I just figured this was the way things were. I didn't mind it."

"You're quite easy to please…"

"What right did I have at any point… to demand anything?"

Gilbert chuckled leaning in and snatching the food from Roderich's fork.

"So will you stay?"

"Of course." He said softly. "I have a date to take you on~" "Mmm." Having picked on the other enough, his meal was getting cold after all. He took his seat once more, digging into the delicious food.

After a few moments of silence…

"I love you as well, Gilbert." The albino smiled brightly at these words. "And I thank you for all you've done."

"And will continue to do…" Gilbert chimed in.

Violet's glanced up at the other. "Yes. That too."

The former nation beamed at the other. "I'm glad the music is back."

Roderich blinked a few times. "I've been able to play for a while…"

"I didn't mean that music."

Roderich tilted his head to the side curiously. "I don't follow…"

"He hated your eyes for a reason… because they hold a melody no instrument can reciprocate. A melody all your own in every way."

The Austrian hummed at this. "Eyes… and music…?"

"Ja~ Just trust me on this one. You're music in a human form."

"And you're foolishness in a human form."

Gilbert stuck out his tongue at the Austrian. Fine. He could be that way. Gilbert was right. The music was back. And not gone like he always feared.

And hopefully… it'd continue for many long long years to come.

* * *

The end. Sorry if this seemed to end abruptly. I had a little more to go into about the house. But it seemed repetitive. And not enough to make to much out of. The last thing I wanted to do was bore everyone with Austria's slow rehabilitation. Especially since we've seen so much of that. And smut. I knooow. But to jump to that point. Would take some work. And it didn't seem to fit the light setting we had. I thought it was a jump to do this. So I hope everyone enjoyed. This has been my most successful fanfic. And I really appreciate all who viewed, faved and alerted. It means a lot. Thank you with putting up with slow updates. And bad grammar. This last chapter in particular. My Austria muse has been iffy. And my love for this pairing… has certainly been… weakened. I will continue the other one that I am writing. And will work my magic in my cardverse fic. Thank you again everyone.  
~7dragons7


End file.
